Canada's a What! And Canada's Dating Who!
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Prussia knows a secret… A secret about Canada! So when Canada wants to tell the other nations the secret, Prussia isn't happy. The secret?… That Canada, Matthew Williams, is really a woman. What chaos will come when the nations are told? PrussiaFemCanada On Hold
1. Their Secret…

Canada's a What?! And Canada's Dating Who?!

Sum:

Prussia knows a secret… A secret about Canada?! So when Canada wants to tell the other nations the secret, Prussia isn't happy. The secret?… That Canada, Matthew Williams, is really a woman. What chaos will come when the nations are told?

Hi, I blame my sister for getting me so into Hetalia, because of her, I can't stop thinking about it. I also love Prussia/Canada (Gilbert/Matthew), its my OTP! (Of course I also like America/Canada (Alfred/Matthew) too)

I love Canada even though I'm Americain

I dont own Hetalia sadly... :(

**Note:**

Sorry if I mess things up, I'm new to Hetalia and know a little bit from what I read/watched.

* * *

Chapter 1: Their Secret…

Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as Prussia, was not a happy man right now… No, he was far from happy.

His red eyes seemed to stare deep into the violet-blue ones that stared back at him, the only thing he could say was "No, I wont allow it." in a way that meant one thing. He wasn't happy.

The violet-blue eyes glared a little and asked out "Why not? I think its about time I told them…" Gilbert shook his head and said "No, the awesome me will not allow this." the blonde rolled their eyes and said "Gilbert I don't think you have the right to say no to this, its my secret and I can do what I want with it…"

Gilbert shook his head again and almost yelled out "No, its also my awesome secret too! And if anyone found it, it won't be an awesome secret anymore! I don't want anyone to know about it, Mattie!"

Matthew Williams, also known as Canada glared and said "How many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't Mattie, the name I was given is Matthew!" that's when Gilbert said "I don't care how many times I've been told not to, if those _'fathers' _and _'brother'_ of yours would had stopped and took at least a glance at you when you were growing up, they would had named you Mattie, or in Francis's case, Madeline! As a matter of fact we wouldn't even be discussing this! And if you want to do what you want with _'your' _secret than why the hell are you telling me about it?!"

Now some might be asking themselves, what awesome secret are the two nations, or in Gilbert's case, nation and ex-nation was talking about. Well lets look shall we, we see Gilbert sitting on Canada's bed and yelling out his opinion on the question Canada had asked him. Gilbert seemed to have been glaring at the blonde in front of him who wore a long big white T-Shirt that almost went to the Canadian's knees, the Canadian's glasses were placed on a desk next to the bed that Gilbert sat on, also for some reason the Canadian wasn't wearing pants and his soft pale legs could be seen and they looked slender. But the thing that was odd about the Canadian who stood was, his body was curved more like a woman's body and the fact that two female breasts could be seen under the shirt at the chest area from his body, not only was that was strange, but also the fact that his hair seemed to have grown a bit pass his shoulder now making him look more like... A woman.

Now there was a reason for that, the reason was… Matthew Williams, the embodiment of Canada, was in fact, a woman.

"You're my boyfriend Gil and you at least get the right to know what I'm planning to do!" Matthew said with a pout on her lips as she crossed her arms under her chest making the albino stare at them as they bounced once. Gilbert didn't say anything but he did stare at chest making Canada twitch in anger and so in a flash put her hands on her hips and said with some anger "Gilbert Beilschmidt, answer me…"

Gilbert looked up and said trying to cover the fact he had stared at her chest again "Okay, I can understand that you would want the awesome me to know what you plan on doing, but I don't want anyone to know about you really being a girl. Its not like their going to pay attention anyway you know, they always ignore you, _which is not awesome_." he muttered the last part and looked away, Matthew rolled her eyes in annoyance and said "It doesn't matter Gil, I've been keeping this secret far to long. I think its about time I told them, its not like we live in a world where woman are still discriminated… I mean sure a few places but the majority doesn't…" Matthew said as she trailed off a bit.

"Mattie I don't care, if those guys find out you're a woman, they might think they have an advantage and they might hurt you because you're a girl!" Gilbert said with protest, he didn't want anyone to know the, awesome, secret that only he and Canada knew.

Now some might be asking, how on earth does Prussia know a secret that not even France, England, or America, well lets a look in the past shall we, about four years ago I believe…

-x-x-

"_Hey, my Canadian friend! The awesome Gilbert has come to grace you with his awesome presence! So lets have pancakes with maple syrup to celebrate!" Gilbert yell as he roughly opened the door to Canada's room, he had snuck in the house earlier and wanted pancakes made by the second most awesome person in the world, Canada. Suddenly though he stopped and froze in his spot as Gilbird made a few chirping sounds in disbelief._

_Standing in front of them, was a very familiar looking woman that had froze in her spot while taking off her white shirt, her face was bright red and she seemed horrified that someone had seen her at this moment. Gilbert's eyes roamed over the body of the familiar woman and noticed her pants were unbuttoned and a bit lose around her hips, and he could see red panties at where it was unbuttoned._

_Both stood there not saying a word, that was until Gilbert's face grew red as he realized who it was, and her face grew more bright, suddenly in a burst of embarrassment Canada put her shirt down and reached for the closet thing to throw, which was a lamp on her desk as she screamed out "GET OUT OF MY ROOM PRUSSIA! OUT, OUT, OUT!!" _

_And suddenly Gilbert and with his little friend Gilbird zoomed out of the room and closed the door right when the lamp hit the door. Gilbert stood there for a moment and blinked a few times, his face with a blush as his bird chirped with a blush of its own, Gilbert gave a breath out and looked down only to see that bear, what was his name again? Kumajiro? Yeah, that was it._

_He stared into the black eyes that seemed to have been glaring at him and this confused Gilbert, he came over a lot and the bear never glared at him before, so why was it doing that now? Gilbert suddenly felt a pain in his head and he stumbled forward as Gilbird landed on the ground after flying off his head. Gilbert looked back and saw the door was open and a blushing, angry, embarrassed Canada was standing there with buttoned pants and a longer shirt to cover her, -ahem- Canadian Rockies._

_Gilbert didn't trust his words at the moment, and this confused him, normally he would say something awesome but right now, but he was too embarrassed to say one damn word. He saw her mouth twitch in some anger but it was slowly disappearing, suddenly he heard the female Canada say "I… Have things to explain don't I?" _

_Gilbert nodded now, he now wanted to know how on earth was his Canadian friend, somehow a woman…_

_-x-x-_

After the, -ahem- accident, Canada took Prussia to the living room and had told him everything about how she really was a woman, and how France assumed she was a boy because of how big and vast the land she had. When she told Gilbert this, she rolled her eyes a few times and muttered something men and their stupidity of not knowing what gender is what. She went on and told him how even Arthur and Alfred believed Francis when he told him she was a boy. The main reason France didn't find out was because by the time he found her, she was able to take baths by herself so he never bathed her.

She told him how during the years, she really believed she was a boy for a while as she grew up, until she started to change, she noticed her body was different than the boys in her _'family'_ and how she was beginning to look more like the human girls that were around the world. She was smart unlike her _'brother' _Alfred and realized she was a really a girl as she grew up, but she had saw the way men discriminated against women so she decided to keep her gender a secret

Years went by, Wars came and went, and the world changed, and yet still no one knew Canada was really a woman in boys clothing… Well no one but her boss though, she only really told her bosses her secret when they came into office. That and Kumajiro knew, but he's not human so he doesn't count

After telling Gilbert, he couldn't help but feel angry at France, and England for not realizing that Canada was a woman, he realized that if they taken the time to stop and look at her, they would had figured out she was a woman, same went to America, if he would had stopped being a _'hero' _than he might had noticed his _'brother' _was really a sister.

At the end, Matthew, or in Gilbert's case, Mattie, asked Prussia not to tell a soul about her secret, and his answer was "Don't worry, the awesome Gilbert will keep this secret!" which made Matthew smile and laugh, which in turn made Gilbert blush.

A year went by after he found out and his feelings changed much as he spent time with the Canadian, he learned she loved cooking many different things other than pancakes, which he found hard to believe because she normally only made pancakes when he came over, when he would taste her food he would feel like heaven was in his mouth. He learned she loved not only hockey, but snowboarding, skiing, ice staking, and anything that had to do with snow sports. He also found out she had a secret love for music, any type of music really, but her all time favorite music was for some reason soft and slow music, he even found out she could sing, and not just small mutter singing, no! She could be a idol with the songs she sings.

He didn't know how but for some reason he found himself in love with her, he at first wanted to deny he was in love but after watching, and learning more about the Canadian he couldn't help but fall in love. And so, one day, after another meeting of chaos with the other nations, he pulled Canada away to a room that no one was using, Canada was confused at why he wanted to talk to her privately.

He started to ramble about things, while trying confess to her his feeling, but him being the awesome Prussia he was, couldn't say it. When she had asked him what was he talking about, he snapped and yelled out his feelings because something in his heart couldn't help but explode with embarrassment. When his confession was out he just watched a blushing, confused, and wide eyed Canada, he told her it was okay if she didn't like him back and if they could still be friends, but before he could finish his rant, Canada did something that shocked both of them.

She jumped at him, put her arms around his neck and head, and kissed his lips. Prussia stood there not understanding what to do but soon fell into the kiss, they kissed for a long while until they broke apart and smiled with a blush. Canada then said to him "Looks like we have another secret huh Gil?" and that's how they started to date.

They had been dating for three years in secret, they had yet to go all the way though, they mostly just kissed, hugged, snuggled, and teased each other during those three years and they couldn't help but get excited every time they would sneak off away from meetings or from their families just so they could embrace, or kiss each other for a few minutes or hours until they had to go.

Gilbert wasn't afraid to say he was in love anymore, he would say that his love with the Canadian was awesome. She was everything he never thought he would need, someone to love him, someone to be with him when he woke up, someone he was willing to fight for if he needed to. Someone who balanced him out from his awesomeness, and that someone was his Mattie. He never meant to fall in love with her, but it just happened. He also knew one thing, he didnt want her... He needed her in his life.

It was the excitement of trying not to get caught that made them both love each other so far, but here she was, Canada, Matthew Williams was willing to break off that excitement because she felt like it was time she no longer hold this secret away from the other nations, and this wasn't making Gilbert happy,

Gilbert sighed in anger as he noticed the determined look on his girlfriend's face and he then said "Fine, okay fine! You can tell them okay…" Matthew smiled a bit but said "Thank you… But…" Gilbert looked at Canada's face for a moment and asked out "But what Mattie?" Matthew smiled a unsure smile and said "I need you to be by my side when I tell them… I also want the others to know about us…"

Gilbert grumbled and folded his arms for a moment before muttering out a "Fine, but if your _'brother' _and _'dads'_ try to kill me, I'm fighting back and running with you in my arms you know that right?"

Matthew smiled and said "Okay, but as long as you don't hurt them to much and as long as we can use your motorcycle as a get away car…" Gilbert's face lit up at the word of his motorcycle being used, he hadn't taken that thing out since their date last month and he said "Really? Are you going to be riding with me when we get there though?" she nodded at him and his face lit up more at the idea of her arms around his torso.

"Awesome! Your so awesome Mattie, and that a lot coming from the awesome me!" Gilbert proclaimed as he jumped up and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before happily walking out the room getting ready for tomorrow. Matthew stood there staring at where Gilbert left and smiled, he was so sweet sometimes when he wasn't being his 'Awesome Prussia' self but only being his Gilbert self. That was one of the main things she loved about him, that and the fact that before he found out about her secret he was able to remember her unlike some other nations.

She looked to her small desk that held her glasses and walked over to pick them up so she could place them on her face and soon she stared into a mirror that was hanging on the wall in front of her, she stared at her small wavy hair that had grown out a bit over the time she was away from the world meetings and smiled, tomorrow was the day, the day she didn't have to hid herself anymore, and hopefully no one would die from a heart attack or from attacking Gil.

… Hopefully…

* * *

…Egh…I think I'm going to delete this sooner or later… I was planning to make this a one shot but ideas kept running in my head on how to make it longer…Maybe it will be a two-shot?

Please don't flame me, I'm new to Hetalia and I know only a bit from what I read/watched. I'm still getting into it…

Sorry if Gil or Matthew is a bit Oc, but sometimes people are different when their with someone they loves.

Review if you like, if you don't like than don't review…

Misspelled words will be fix later when I have a chance.


	2. The Last Secret Kiss…

Here's the next chapter, hope you like.

I don't own Hetalia or anything…

And I plan on calling Matthew, Mattie from now on.

_Also again, Sorry if I mess things up, I'm new to Hetalia and know a little bit from what I read/watched._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Last Secret Kiss…

"… Your turning me into a pansy you know that right?" Gilbert said as he hugged his girlfriend from behind while she was cooking the pancakes. She smiled a bit and looked to his face as she said with a giggle "And your turning me into a fighter, what else is new?"

This much was true, the longer Gilbert spent with the Canadian he would grow soft and kind but only around her, and when Mattie was around the Prussian boy she would grow a little, how can I say this, more violent, she was mostly violent because of Gil's preventedness towards her and her only. That and she hated it when Gil would get jealous when they are out on dates and men stare at her at times. But that's love for you.

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at her for a moment before watching the pancakes cook, Mattie was used to Gilbert doing this half the time, holding her while she was cooking. She smiled a little and said "You know Alfred, Arthur, and maybe Francis is going to kill you for keeping this secret and the fact that we're dating…" Gilbert frowned a bit before placing his head on her shoulder saying "I know, but as long as I'm near the door, than the awesome me can get away…"

"You do know that Alfred's going to use the FBI or something like that to track you down…" she deadpanned at her boyfriend. Again Gilbert frowned but then smiled a toothy grin saying "Yeah, but I know one place he wouldn't look…" Mattie raised an eyebrow and asked "Where?" He smirked and turned his girlfriend around for a second before saying "Canada…" and then he kissed her softly.

Mattie blinked before giving into the kiss for a second. She loved his kisses, mostly because they were always soft on her lips, she never expected his kisses to be soft when he first kissed her on his own will, she thought he would kiss hard but she was proven wrong when he kissed her softly after they had watched a movie on their first date.

Mattie and Gilbert broke apart for a moment and smiled to each other, their forehead touching and some red could be seen on their cheeks before they smelt smoke. "Ah! The pancakes!" both yelled out in horror as they remembered what Mattie was once cooking.

Thankfully, Mattie was able to save the pancakes.

-x-x-

Both made were about to make it just in time to the U.N building, it wasn't hard to get there when riding a private jet early in the morning and riding a motorcycle the rest of the way there. Mattie laughed as Gilbert kept driving down the road leading to the U.N, in New York. She had her arms around his torso and hanged on as he yelled over the roar of the motorcycle "Hang on babe, I'm taking a short cut!"

She laughed again, he always acted like a little kid when he was on these things, driving as fast as he could was one of his favorite things but since they were in the city, he had to keep it on the speed limit. She felt a few kicks from her backpack on her back and said loudly "Gil, I think the short cut is a great idea because Gilbird and Kuma…kero?… Is getting a little anxious in the backpack!" Gilbert grinned and yelled out "On it! Leave it all to the awesome me, Mattie!" she laughed once again as he laughed also.

Love was so strange to them sometimes. Normally Canada would had been scared to ride a motorcycle but she remembered how Prussia had dared her to ride it with him, she remembered that smirk on his face when he held out a helmet for her to wear. It was on one of their first dates, Gilbert had gotten his brother to send his motorcycle down to Canada so he could show it off to the Canadian. She remembered how she took the helmet and got on wanting to show him she wasn't scared, and the rest of the day was a blur really, she remembered him driving fast and driving far as he yelled over the sound of the bike telling her things about him driving this bike for days when he first got it. And soon enough they found themselves five towns and cities away from Ottawa, they laughed for an hour before looking for the nearest gas station and heading back to Canada's house.

Mattie's eyes softened as she stared at Gilbert as the wind blew his hair from under his helmet, his child like smile never fading from his face, she ignored the kicking from Kumajiro and the chirping from Gilbird who wanted out, she closed her eyes and held on tighter before smiling softly at the passing road.

Gilbert smiled as he felt her arms tighten around his body, he knew no matter what happened today, no one was going to ruin his day, not even if England, America, France, or anyone for that matter, declared war on him, he wasn't a nation anymore so it didn't matter anyway! He wouldn't care as long as he got his angel with him.

Soon enough the couple found themselves nearing the U.N building. And as they saw the building coming closer and loom over them, both gulped at the thought of everyone's reactions today…

-x-x-

Germany, also known as Ludwig, was irritated, a little bit more than normally, he was mostly irritated not because of N. Italy and his whining for pasta, no, he was irritated because his brother Gilbert, disappeared for a week and hadn't answered his phone at all. Now normally he wouldn't care what his older brother did but lately he had noticed that his brother had been… How shall I say this? More… Cheery… And ditzy? He remembered how his brother had walked into a wall two weeks ago and didn't say anything to it but laugh and happily walk away while humming a tune, a happy tune.

He remembered how N. Italy was sitting next to him that day and smiled as he said something along the lines of "Oh, Gilbert is very happy, ve… I think he might be in love……… I'm going to make pasta~" Ludwig just stared at Feliciano like he was nuts and watched the happy boy go into the kitchen to make himself pasta.

There was no way, not even if hell froze over, not even if the all mighty god himself came onto the earth, would his brother, his brother Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, ever and I mean ever fall in love!

He sighed as Feliciano tugged his shoulder saying "Hey, Germany. Lets go get pasta! ve~"

-x-x-

America, also known as Alfred F. Jones, England, also known as Arthur Kirkland, and France, also known as Francis Bonnefoy were worried. Why were they worried? Well how about the fact that Matthew had not answered his phone or called them for almost a week that's why.

Now, some might be wondering why were they trying to call Matthew all week. Well how about the fact that he was suppose to go over and have lunch with America, or maybe he was suppose to have tea with England on Wednesday, or how about the fact that Matthew was suppose to go with France to see a new movie. Now normally they wouldn't mind last minute canceling but this was Canada! Matthew they were talking about! The boy hardly ever if not never canceled things!

And every time they called him, his cell or phone would say this _"Hey sorry for not answering, I'm really busy today and I'm not even sure if I can call back. Just leave a message and I'll try calling you back later, bye!" _and if they would listen closely they could hear what sounded like a girl's giggle coming from Matthew and him saying _"Stop that~" _very softly and someone, a man, chuckling over the phone.

Now when Alfred first heard this, he almost ran off to Canada to check on his brother, but Arthur stopped him and told him that Matthew was a grown man and could take care of himself, and Francis agreed on that only…

If only they knew…

But it had been almost a full week that no one heard from the Canadian, and they were more worried now. It just wasn't like him to not answer or call back… Alfred reached for his phone again and called up his brother…

-x-x-

Mattie got off the bike and took the helmet with a sigh before looking around the parking lot making sure no one saw her riding with Gil, thankfully everyone was already inside the buidling except her and Gil, Gilbert grinned at the bike before shutting it off. Right as he did that, Mattie's phone went off ringing off in her big and heavy uniform, you know the uniform she wore with the big baggy jacket.

_"~Don't wanna be an American idiot._  
_Don't want a nation under the new media._  
_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_  
_The subliminal mind fuck America~"_

She blushed and reached for the phone to stop the song she placed under her brother's name, Gilbert though held in a snicker and said to her "Nice song for your brother, Mattie…" she shot him a little glare and muttered the words "Shh! I was mad at him a week ago and I put it on his caller ID, I forgot to change it when I wasn't mad anymore!"

He laughed but stopped himself when he saw Mattie answer it.

"Hello? Alfred?"

"_Matt you answered finally!" _

"Hi Alfred…"

"_Dude, why haven't you answered my phone calls or texts? Me, Iggy, and Francis has been trying to get a hold of you all week!"_

"Sorry Al, I've been really busy this week. Paperwork and all that stuff you know… I'll see you in a bit, I'm outside the building right now and I'm going to be heading in okay?"

"_Okay, I'll wait for you at the lobby, see you in a bit bro!"_

"Okay, bye Al!"When Mattie heard Alfred disconnect his call, she sighed a little before feeling a kick and hearing a cheep in her bag again, she then remembered that Kumajiro and Gilbird were in there. She quickly got the bag off and sat it on the ground softly before opening it, Kumajiro poked his head out and took in some air as Gilbird jumped out and tweeted for air himself.

Mattie laughed uneasily and said as she sat down on the floor with her knees to take Kumajiro out of the bag "Sorry guys, I forgot you were in there for a second…" Kumajiro looked at her before asking out "Who?" Mattie laughed again uneasily before saying "I'm Canada, you know… Matthew? The person that feeds you…" Kumajiro just blinked and said "I know that… But who are you?" Mattie sighed and hung her head as Gilbert laughed at how cute his girlfriend looked even when she was funny depressed. He got off his bike, took off his helmet, picked Gilbird up and said to her "Shall we go in, _mein Engel_?"

She blushed at the word he used but nodded, he held his hand out to her. She took hold of Kumajiro, held the empty bag in the same hand, and took hold of his hand.

-x-x-

Both walked their way through the parking lot maze, talking of small things and smiling for a moment before they found themselves a few cars away from the building, they hid behind a black car and Mattie spoke "I better head in first… Alfred and the others are waiting… You came in a few minutes later okay?" Gilbert nodded as Gilbird tweeted on his head. She smiled at him before feeling her head being titled up by a gloved hand, she stared into the red eyes of her boyfriend and saw a smile grace his lips softly before he went in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and held onto Kumajiro a little lose, making Kumajiro pout in jealously that his master attention was at the white haired man in front of him for the moment.

They both knew this was going to be their last secret kiss in a secret place, and in a secret way… After today, everyone was going to know about them…

They broke apart and blushed as Gilbert said "Go on in… I'll be in later okay…" she nodded before feeling his lips touch her forehead softly and she giggled before starting to walk away and in front of the parked car. When she reached the front door of the U.N building and opened it, she heard from a familiar voice "Hey! Matthew there you are!" she looked in front of herself and saw Alfred standing there with Arthur and Francis in the lobby.

She smiled at them and walked a little bit toward them as Alfred waved at her, right when she was almost all the way in the lobby and the door behind her closed she stopped and looked back for a second.

Only to see a small bird jumping on white hair behind a car before gloved hands flew up and stopped the bird then they sank behind the car, she chuckled softly to herself before looking back to the others and walking into the lobby room towards them.

-x-x-

Gilbert smiled from behind the car as he held onto Gilbird, and as he sat on the ground. He sat there for a good twenty minutes before getting up, dusting himself off, placing Gilbird back on his head, and placed on his _'Prussia is awesome'_ smirk before moving away from the car and headed off to the front doors to the building.

He smirked and entered the U.N building and closed his eyes to remember the kiss him and Mattie just had…

* * *

Wow, I didn't think that my last chapter was so good that people would not want me to delete it, thanks, it gave me courage to keep writing!

Okay. Umm… Sorry if some people might be Ocish, I'm still new to Hetalia and I only know a bit of stuff so far… T.T

Anyway… Umm… Review if you like, if you don't like than please not review… As I said before, I'm new to Hetalia and I'm used to writing One Piece, and Naruto fanfic's…

Also, check out a band called _Mariana's Trench_, most of their songs helped me make this fic so far, and here's a funny thing, their a Canadian Band, lol!

Translation:

_mein Engel_: my angel (? Is this right?)


	3. YOU'RE A WHAT?

Here is the next chapter, hope you like

I do not own Hetalia or anything really

Also is Ukraine's name Katyusha? I don't know her real name or if she does have a real name…

Translations:

_Mon ami_: my friend

_Mon petit lapin tout blanc_: my little white rabbit (I don't know why but if France was to nickname Canada something it would be this, maybe beacuse Canada was like a shy bunny rabbit when he was found or something?)

_Papa_: Dad, or daddy (I so didn't know papa was a French word!)

_Mademoiselle_: young woman/girl or unmarried woman (Did I spell that right?)

_Je suis un idiot!: _I'm an idiot!

_Merci Papa_: Thank you dad/daddy

_Matvey: _Russian Equivalent to Matthew

_Mi amigo_: my friend

* * *

Chapter 3: YOU'RE A WHAT!?

Mattie sighed and put her hand under her chin as Alfred went on about global warming and how they should build a robot or something with aliens to fix the problem, she wasn't sure, she wasn't listening really… God she was bored… She started to tap softly with the pencil in her hand as she grew more bored and she sighed again as Alfred and Arthur got into another fight.

She knew if this kept going on, than it was going to take until the end of the meeting before she could talk in front of everyone… Suddenly she felt something hit her knee from under the table. _'What the?'_ Mattie thought as she looked down once, only to see Gilbird on the ground jumping to her knee while he held a white rolled up paper in his mouth, she glanced up and saw Gilbert at the end of the table staring at her for a second, and nod before turning to look at Ludwig.

She smiled and reached down to the paper and made sure no one was watching her pick the paper out of the mouth of Gilbird, she watched Alfred and Arthur keep fighting while Francis tried to say something about love and whatnot, she bit her lip and put the paper on her notebook and unrolled it. She glanced down and nearly chocked on her laughter.

On the crudely drawn picture was a badly drawn Alfred with dorky glasses, and big goofy teeth saying something along the lines of _"Aliens! My War! I'm a Hero! (not!) I rule!"_ and he was wearing a frilly dress instead of his uniform, behind him was an Arthur with bad teeth and a mean look as he was trying to push a heart eyed and naked Francis off of him who was holding a bottle of wine, next to them was the words _"True love!" _

She bit her lip at trying not to laugh at the crude picture but was failing at it, she stopped when she noticed some people in the room had looked at her because of her snickering, she looked down at the paper and wrote on it _"Nice to know what you think about-"_ but before she could finish, a hand reached down and snatched the paper away from her.

Mattie looked up and paled as she realized Arthur had stopped his fighting with Alfred, while Alfred was fighting off a _'I want to hug/grope you'_ hug from Francis. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the picture and frowned a bit before looking at a sweating and worried Mattie. He then said "Matthew, what is this about? Who drew this?" Mattie looked down and blushed embarrassed that her _'Father' _had saw the picture her boyfriend drew. Alfred stopped and so did Francis, both looked from over Arthur shoulder and frowned "Hey, I do not wear a dress! And I am a Hero!" Alfred protested to the picture, France still frowned but didn't say anything.

"Matthew Williams, answer me when I'm talking to you… I want to know who drew this picture…" Arthur spoke in a tone that meant he wanted an answer, now. She bit her lip again but stopped when suddenly Gilbert spoke up "Hey! I was looking for that picture!" everyone at the meeting turned at Gilbert who said "I must had lost it the last time the awesome me, was here, thanks Canada, I guess you must have found it huh?"

Mattie stared at a smirking Gilbert who got up and walked over from the far end of the table to Arthur and Mattie, he smirked and snagged the picture of Arthur who glared at him along with Alfred and surprisely Francis. "Now why would you draw me like that _mon ami_?" Francis asked with his frown and glare. Gilbert shrugged and said "Don't know, just felt like it…"

Arthur glared at him and said "You, and I will have a talk about your crude drawing after the meeting Prussia…" Gilbert shrugged again as he rolled his eyes and said "No sweat off my awesome nose, eyebrows…" another frown and Arthur said "You better learn to keep that mouth of yours silent boy!"

Alfred for the first time in a long time agreed and said "Yeah, and why the heck did you draw me in a dress?!" and once again Gilbert shrugged and said "Don't know, just did…" and before anyone could say anything Gilbert smirked and walked back to his seat near the end of the table as Ludwig glared at him and made a mental note to scowled his brother after the meeting.

Gilbert sat down for a moment before lazily placing his head on the table for sleep, his red eyes peeked out to his girlfriend who seemed to be writing something, he watched her smile grace her lips and he smiled to himself in his arms before closing his eyes for a few minutes…

He snapped out of his almost sleep when he felt a paw touched his leg, he nearly jumped up when he felt it but being the awesome Prussia he was, he didn't. He looked down under the table and saw Kumajiro holding onto a paper in his mouth, Gilbert smirked and reached down to pick the paper out of the mouth of the polar bear, once he got it, he petted Kumajiro once before waving his hand under the table for him to leave.

He moved his hand that had the paper up in front of him and unrolled it to see what was written, what it said was _"Hey thanks, if they found out you sent that to me they would had thrown a fit… Anyway, what I was saying on the paper was its nice to know what you think about my family Gilbert, because after I tell them, they're going to be a lot worse than that… By the way… Take a look on the back of the paper…" _

Gilbert blinked and turned the paper around and snickered, on the paper was a picture of a very good drawing of Alfred in a ballerina outfit while Arthur was in a maidens dress surround by fairies and looking very girly, while Francis was skipping in a field of flowers naked and the only thing covering him up was a single rose. On the bottom of the picture was the words _"Beat that." _and he grinned at the thought of him and his girlfriend having a drawing war.

He glanced up to the other end of the table and saw a smirking Mattie who looked away to see Alfred and Arthur fighting again.

Oh, it was _so _on!

-x-x-

During the rest of the meeting, both lovers sent funny, crude drawing after drawing. Sometimes it was funny other times it was just plain sad, they didn't get caught this time though, both held down their laughter better than the first time so they could keep playing this game of drawing wars. Both of them used their pets/companions to send the picture under the table so no one would see them.

Mattie had just gotten the newest picture that was sent by Gilbird again and she silently picked it up without looking under the table, she kept her eyes on Alfred who was now talking seriously about important matters again. She looked to the other side of the table across from her and saw Francis smiling and holding a rose as he talked softly at Arthur who was about to punch the French man in the face.

She was hoping to see another picture but frowned a little when she opened the paper, but her frown went away when she read _"Yo, babe. Ludwig said we'll be leaving in a few minutes, it now or never Mattie. And remember. I'm running out these doors when your brother and fathers try to kill me. Met me in the lobby after a few seconds because I'm going to run to get my bike, when you see me outside the building run over and get on. I'll leave Gilbird with you so you can put him and Kumajiro in the bag. -From, with awesome love, the awesome Gilbert!" _she rolled her eyes at the last part but smiled softly before placing the paper under her notebook that was on the table.

Suddenly she heard from Alfred "I think that covers everything, any questions?" when no one said anything for a moment he smiled and said "Cool, I think we ca-" but his sentence was stopped when Mattie spoke "Alfred… I have something to say… If you don't mind…"

Everyone at the meeting stopped and turned to the nation that looked down at the table, some blinked trying to remember who this nation was but most nations now had began to remember Canada from the Winter Olympics that was hosted in _his _nation land not to long ago, not only that but the kid's team won _fourteen _gold metals which was a new record for the number of gold medals ever won by a single country at any Winter Olympics! And who could really forget that awesome and nail-biting hockey match between America and Canada at the end. Not only that but it was also said that Canada had the largest supply of freshwater too!

Alfred blinked and said a bit confused "Sure Matt, go ahead…" Mattie nodded her head and rose from her chair. She looked down the table and saw people staring at her, she bit her lip and spoke.

"Hello… My name is Matthew Williams, also known as Canada in case of those that don't know…" she bit her lip again and looked down, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis all wanted to jump up and help the younger nation with whatever was bugging _him_, but they held themselves as they thought _'Come on, he's a grown man for goodness sake, its not good to smoother him…'_

Mattie took a breath and said "What I'm going to tell you is a secret that I've been hiding for most of my life, something I do believe most of you will understand, but that still doesn't mean I didn't deceive any of you…" some stared at _him _for a moment not understanding as France, England, and America looked confused and concerned "Matthew what are you-" but once again, America was cut off when Canada spoke again "This secret was never known by anyone but my bosses and someone I truly trust with my heart…"

She looked at the end of the table and noticed Gilbert was about ready to run for the door incase any of her _'family' _was going to attack him. She gulped and said "For a long time, I've been pretending to be someone I wasn't… I'm still the same person really but I'm not what everyone thinks I am…" she took in a breath and reached for the zipper to her jacket knowing this was the only way for them to believe, she bit her lip once again and pulled it down.

In a flash she pulled her arms out of the jacket arms and pulled the jacket off so everyone could see the white T-Shirt she wore under it for the first time, everyone's eyes in the room widened but Gil's as they heard her say.

"… I'm not really a man… I'm a woman…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Comrade-_Matvey _is a woman?" Ivan, said for the first time not saying the word 'Da?'

"WHAT!!!???" Screamed most of the nations including England, France, and America. The others that didn't speak were frozen stiff at the woman in front of them, many holding blushes on their face which irked Gilbert a bit. The other nations eyes roamed over her body and more nations blushed harder at the face and hair that now matched the body. Some always wondered why Canada sounded girly and looked a bit girly…

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" Screamed out England, France, and America as they shot up from the table with their faces red, they were confused, a little disbelief, and properly angry. Mattie flinched at their loudness but spoke "I-I was never a man, I was always been and will always be a woman… I'm sorry I didn't tell you but please, believe me I had a good reason…"

"Y-You can't be a girl Matt! You're my brother! _Brother_!" Alfred yelled out with a blush on his face as he pointed to her chest as he said "Your not suppose to have those! Your suppose to be a boy!" Mattie bit her lip and took another breath of air before saying "Alfred… _I _never said I was a boy when I went to live with you and Arthur. Francis _was _the one that said I was a boy was he not?"

Soon enough everyone shot a look at Francis who was stunned before saying calling her the nickname he had given her when she was child "But _mon petit lapin tout blanc_, I thought for sure you were a boy when I found you, why did you not tell me you were a girl when I found you?… But that would explain on why you took baths by yourself when I took you in…" soon enough everyone's eyes were on her again, she shook her head and spoke "I didn't know what I was when you found me _Papa_, before you found me I thought everyone was the same as me. But when you took me in, I believed I really was a boy and it wasnt until I was taken to Arthur and Alfred and when I started to get older, my body was changing and I noticed I was not changing into a young man, but a young woman, I knew I was not a man then, and I didn't tell anyone…"

"Why didn't you tell me Matthew?!" Arthur yelled out not liking the fact he was not told he had a young woman in his care in the beginning, he never told anyone, but he really wanted a daughter to take care of instead of sons.

Mattie then said while looking down "I… I was scared…" soon enough everyone was confused again but then Mattie spoke again "I saw the way women were treated back then Arthur, abused at times, sold for money or to a bet, not allowed to fight back, woman were always discriminated… And when I found out I was really a woman I,… I didn't want to be treated like that, woman were always thought to be weaker than men and I already knew how it felt to be treated as a man, even if people thought I was a boy, I was treated as a _equal_, instead of some weaker sex. It was hard keeping this secret and I hope you can forgive me but… I just couldn't handle being treated like that, I had to Arthur, please believe me, if woman were not discriminated I _would _had told you…"

Soon enough the room was quiet as they took in Mattie's words, it was true, if they would look back in history, women were always thought to be the weaker sex and was always treated harshly and never fairly like men. It wasn't until more recently in the years did women start to get the respect and equality that men got. Women were often sold, betted on, abused, used for breeding at times to insure the men's bloodline survival…

"All these years, you did it to protect yourself…" Alfred said as he calmed a little down, he did, for once in his life, understand what his bro- no _**sister**_, said and meant. Mattie nodded and said "I wanted to tell you, believe me… I never meant for this secret to go on for so long but, it just happened… I did, a few times, want to just tell you just then and there but things happened… The world was changing, war was constantly coming and going, and I knew if I told anyone I wouldn't be able to fight in them. I would be told to stay home and make blankets or something, and I couldn't let that happened, I had to fight side by side with them, for them, _my men and boys_… I couldn't just let my men and boys, the same men and boys from my land, go out into wars without knowing that the very land they were fighting to protect was fighting next to them. As long as no one knew I was a woman, I would be fine. I would be able to keep fighting, like in 1812, or even during World War I and II, or any other war I went in. No one knew I was woman, I treated my own wounds if I ever got hurt, I hid my body in heavy clothes or even placed a metal or soft chest pad over my body, anything to keep my secret from spilling out…"

When she mentioned the two World Wars she had fought in, Francis eyes widened as he remembered seeing, him-No, _**her **_on the battle field, with a fierce, cold look, almost wild even. Fighting along side with the Canadians who cheered and respected her even though they had no idea she was woman, remembering how sometimes she returned with a shot arm or leg but she would smile and saying they got the job done or they won that round, how she could quickly shot a man in the head without trouble. Her eyes, the once soft, caring, and warm violet-blue eyes were cold, and not warm, like the coldest winter, during those battles, how she hardly showed mercy on the battle field but would silently cry when the fight was over.

Arthur looked down as he remembered how he asked him, no wait… _**her **_to join the wars she mentioned and remembered how at first she did not want to, always saying war was a meaningless thing but if it made him happy then she would, she will join. For him… He put his head down with shame as he realized he made a woman, a young woman at that, fight in bloody wars, where it was kill or be killed, if he had known, he would had never, not even if she could join a war because she was a woman and a nation, he would had never let her enter it.

Alfred eyes were wide as he remembered, and thought of how many times she fought in not only those wars she mentioned but others he knew she fought in. Now that he remembered it, she did get hurt a lot but would be able to stand her ground, with honor, and courage. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but regret the fact that he never noticed it, he should had been able to notice his brother was a sister. He opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful face of his sister and wanted his hit his head on something hard for never noticing how feminine that face was. He remembered on how they were kids, and when he still thought Mattie was a boy, that she would take baths by herself and when they were older he remembered how she would try her hardest to find a place to change or be by herself.

All the nations, including the women, looked at her with wonder, admiration, respect, and a little pity. They pitted her because she had to fight in wars with blood and death, most wondered why, why would she go to that much trouble to fight in a war, did she respect her mortal people that much to risk her life in battle, and most of the women in the room looked at her with admiration and respect, mostly because Canada, had shown the world that women could fight like men, women could get and give respect just like men, that they could fight with honor and courage like men, maybe even more!…

"_Mon petit lapin tout blanc_…" Francis started as he placed a hand on his frowning face and sat back down in his chair that was away from the table a bit, his heart ached at the thought of his old colony fighting in those monsterours wars. How many tears did she shed for her people and others? He would never know. How many wounds she had to fix by herself? He didn't dare think. How many times did she almost get caught? He didn't want to know how many times a man almost found out her secret.

Mattie smiled softly at him and said with light in her eyes "_Papa_, its alright. I'm alright, that was past and we live in the present, please don't worry to much about it…" Francis stared at the very beautiful smile and said "How on earth did I not see it? How could I not notice it before? That smile, it does not suit a young man but a young _Mademoiselle_… _Je suis un idiot!_"

"_Papa_…" Mattie said as she shook her head softly before stepping close to the first father figure in her life, she placed a hand on his hand that rested on the handle of the chair and sank down to her knees saying as she looked him straight in the eyes "_Papa_… Please don't worry like this, just smile and be happy… For me? Please… It's the only thing I ask for you to do…" he stared into violet-blue eyes that shined in a light of its own and a stunning smile that graced her lips.

He kept staring before a uneasy smile of his own as he said "Oh, _mon petit lapin tout blanc_… I'll try… For you…" Mattie smiled back at him and said "_Merci Papa_…" everyone in the room stared at the smile and some looked away from it because they found it far too cute, which really started to irk Gilbert badly now, but he had sworn to his girlfriend before they had left her house that he would not get jealous… Okay that smile on Russia's face was really starting to piss him off now.

"Matt…" Alfred started at he stared at his br- _**sister**_. Mattie looked at Alfred and got off from the ground, she stood and walked closer to her brother and said "Al…" his blue eyes stared into her violet-purple ones and he suddenly hugged her, she was a bit stunned but heard him say "You should had told me, I thought we were brothers, you should had… But I understand why you didn't… Just… No more secrets okay?…" she blinked a few times and nodded before patting his back saying "Yes, no more secrets."

Alfred let go and smiled at his new sister, now thinking on how he could be a even better _'Hero' _to his now sister. Suddenly though, Mattie looked down to Arthur who was thinking hard and long about her words, Mattie had noticed his look and spoke to him "Arthur… I know you might be having a hard time believing I'm a woman but I am… I'm sorry I never told you and I'm sorry if I betrayed your trust but it was the only thing I could think of at the time… If things were different back then, I would had, I swear I would had told you… Please… Don't be mad…"

Arthur's head shot up and he turned to Mattie in disbelief, did she really think he was mad at her? For hiding a secret, an important secret at that, but a secret for a good reason? "No!" Arthur nearly shouted out, he stopped and calmed himself for a moment before sitting up saying "No… I'm not mad, I'm just bloody… Shocked, surprised, and a little hurt that I wasn't told this… But I'm not mad…" she smiled at him and he stared at it before some blush appeared on his cheeks, he couldn't help but find that smile cute.

Soon enough after that, people came up from their chairs and talked to Mattie asking her how hard was it to hide her secret, and most of the women in the room patted her on the back, saying she really showed the world what women could do if they set their minds on. Mattie spoke with Cuba who looked like he was going to pass out from the secret but soon enough he smiled at her saying "You had a good reason, _mi amigo_… I'm little hurt that you didn't tell me but I'll be okay…"

Hungary smiled and said "Me and you are a lot alike Canada, I believed I was a boy too but I convinced myself I was, unlike…" she stopped and glared at France, before continuing saying with a smile to the Canadian "You, who was made to believe you were a boy by France…" Mattie gave a uneasy chuckle at that but soon stopped when she noticed a distressed looking Ukraine.

She stared before pulling herself away from Hungary who was now glaring at France while muttering out the words _"Stupid men and their stupidity…" _or something around those lines, and she walked to Ukraine. Canada had known that Ukraine had a little crush on her boy-self and knew she would be a little distressed when the secret was told. She walked closer to Ukraine and spoke softly "Katyusha…"

Ukraine stared at the now female _'Matvey'_, and looked like she was going to cry a bit, Mattie spoke again "Katyusha… I'm sorry I never told you… I know I should had told you, you're a really good friend to me but… I… I'm sorry… I really hope this doesn't hurt the friendship we have… I've always looked up to you, you know…" and with that Mattie bowed sadly, Katyusha blinked pulling her mind away from her disbelief and hurt from before, she looked at the Canadians face that had hurt and sorrow all over it.

Katyusha's eyes softened before she smiled and hugged the Canadian. Most men in the room blushed and some nearly fainted from blood loss as they watched the two _'well-developed' _females hug. Prussia blushed bright and looked away covering his face with his gloved hand thinking _'No, don't think about it, don't think about!'_ while some girls looked away with a small blush on their cheeks, most envying the two girls _'well-developed'_ bodies.

Katyusha's spoke softly "Its okay, _Matvey_. We'll still be friends okay?…" inside her heart hurt a little but she knew she could never bring herself to be mad at the other woman. Mattie smiled softly and returned the hug and saying "Thank you Katyusha…"

Both broke from their hug and smiled at each other, soon enough more people stormed around Canada asking her questions and some men in the room blushed as they got closer to the now female Canadian. Gilbert twitched uncontrollably when Russia walked right to his Canada saying "Comrade-_Matvey_… Even though you are a woman, are we are still playing Hockey this weekend, da?"

Some froze at the very strange child-like smile that grace the taller man's face but suddenly Mattie's eyes sparked brightly as she said excited for the match "Heck yeah! There is no way I'm backing down from a Hockey Match! You better not hold back on me Ivan, because even though I'm a woman that doesn't mean I'm going to be soft on you!" this made almost everyone stare at Mattie like she had grown another head, except for Belarus who was madly twitching to reach for a knife because she didn't like the way her _'beloved' _was smiling to the other woman.

Russia smiled again making some in the room stiffen and Arthur and France felt their _'Must protect darling little daughter away from evil men' _mode go off, but before they were going to pull her away from the taller man, they stopped and pondered where did that come from? They never had that feeling before.

Alfred glared harshly at Ivan and nearly yelled out "Hey you Commie-Bastard stay away from Mattie!" he had, not to long ago, came up with a new nickname for his now sister, after all Matthew was no name for a young woman and so was the nickname Matt.

Mattie shot him a glare beacuse he named her the same name her boyfriend gave her and Russia just blankly stared at him as Alfred got between the two hockey rivals. Prussia sighed and unclutched his hand he had clutched when he saw the smile Ivan had given to Mattie, he was about ready to run over and punch him! He didn't care if it was Russia, even though the guy does scare the crap out of him! That was _HIS _girlfriend he was smiling at!

-x-x-

Germany stopped staring at the now female Canada, and his wondering if she was the same woman he only once fought in World War I and II, the same woman that looked like a cornered wild animal on the field, the same woman who was not afraid to die, the same woman whose eyes looked like they were staring into his soul, the same eyes that froze him and his men those two times they had crossed each others path in both wars?

Anyway, Ludwig looked to his brother who was still sitting at the table and near the door, but his face seemed pissed off before it calmed down after seeing Alfred get in the way between Mattie and Ivan. Ludwig's eyes narrowed at this, why wasn't his brother freaking out like the others? Why was he still sitting down and close to the door? And why was he getting mad when Ivan and Mattie spoke to each other? His eyes suddenly looked at Mattie and noticed something on her neck, it looked red and it looked like a… Hickey?

He stared and blinked before looking back to Gilbert who was now staring with a calm smile at the female Canadian. That smile… He never had seen that smile before on his brother before, it looks almost like he was…

"_**Oh, Gilbert is very happy, ve… I think he might be in love……… I'm going to make pasta~" **_rang Feliciano's voice in the back of Ludwig's head and his eyes widened. There was no way! NO WAY! Ludwig looked back and forth from his brother and to the young woman in the room, suddenly, as if it was a sign that god wanted him to know it was true, Ludwig saw Mattie stare at Gilbert with a soft smile on her lips and a blush on his face, and in return Gilbert smirked softly and blushed a bit.

Ludwig nearly fainted when he realized his brother, _GILBERT_, the guy that went around staying he was going to invade people's _'vital regions'_ one day, was in _LOVE_! He mentally groaned knowing this meeting was not going to end well…

Mattie felt a small paw on her pant leg and looked down to see Kumajiro pawing at her with Gilbird on his head, she smiled down to her bear and picked him up as everyone stared at the cute scene, she cradled Kumajiro for a moment as Gilbird flew up to her head. suddenly Kumajiro spoke saying clearly so everyone could hear "Secret… Boyfriend… Tell…" before deciding he wanted sleep in his masters arms.

Everyone froze in their spots and so did Mattie, and Gilbert.

Then in a flash Alfred, Arthur, and Francis yelled out with much killing intent "WHAT?!!"

Mattie was still frozen where she stood and Gilbert gulped in his chair…

* * *

So… Wanna you think?

I do like this chapter, it came out very nicely, and it's a little long too!

As I said before in the other chapters, I'm sorry if some might be a little Ocish, I'm new to Hetalia…

Review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review…

…Any spelling mistakes will be fixed later, its 1 in the morning and I would like sleep…


	4. AND YOUR DATING WHO!

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

Thanks for all the review last chapter, I loved them.

I do not own Hetalia sadly…

Prussia: YEAH, she could never own the awesome me or Mattie! Because we are too awesome for someone who is not so awesome to own!

Canada:… Gil…

P.V.N:… -takes out wooden paddle- Say that again, I dare you…

Prussia:… Not awes- -hit in the head by paddle-

Canada:…-sigh-…

Translations:

_Mon petit lapin tout blanc_: my little white rabbit

_Mademoiselle_: young woman/girl or unmarried woman

_Papa_: Dad/Daddy

_Matvey: _Russian Equivalent to Matthew

_Amour_: Love

_RIEN DE BIEN LYING AMI!: _YOU NO GOOD LYING FRIEND! (? Unsure)

* * *

Chapter 4: AND YOUR DATING WHO?!

"MATTHEW/MATTIE/MADELINE, WHAT DID THAT BEAR JUST SAY?!" yelled out Arthur, who still was used to calling her Matthew. Alfred who called her by the nickname. And Francis who wanted to now call her Madeline.

Everyone stopped and stared at the French man that said with a smile "_Mon petit lapin tout blanc_, is a woman. She needs better name than Matthew since its for a man, so I believe Madeline is a far better suited name for a young _Mademoiselle_." somewhere in the back Gilbert snickered to himself and Mattie sighed knowing that Gilbert premonition of Francis calling her Madeline had come true. (A/N: Go to Chapter 1 to see what I mean)

'_THAT FUCKING POLAR BEAR HATES ME!'_ Gilbert yelled in his mind as he watched the bear glance, from the arms of his girlfriend at him with a smirk and glint in those black eyes. Gilbert sneered back and was about ready to tackle the bear but he didn't. Ever since Gilbert had learned the secret of Canada being a woman four years ago, that polar bear did anything and everything to ether get him hurt, or pissed off. But no matter how many times he tried to tell Mattie that the bear didn't like him, she just waved him off and said something along the lines _"Kuma…lero?… Wouldn't do something that like." _or _"It wasn't his fault Gil, he's just a bear, he doesn't know better, he didn't mean to destroy your stuff…"_

"WHAT DID THAT POLAR BEAR JUST SAY!" Arthur, Alfred, and Francis yelled out, Mattie seemed frozen stiff but her face began to glow bright red, her bangs hid her eyes and she looked down while holding Kumajiro who was now sleeping and Gilbird now tweeted softly on her head.

Alfred, Arthur, and Francis stormed at her and Alfred took her shoulders, making her head jerk up to look at him, he shook her and yelled out "WHAT DID THAT BEAR JUST SAY ABOUT A BOYFRIEND MATTIE?!" he seemed like he was going to have a panic attack, surely Kumajiro wasn't telling them Mattie had a secret boyfriend or anything? RIGHT!

Mattie stared in Alfred's blue eyes and looked down biting her lip and blushing hard. Alfred's eyes widened and he yelled out "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! A SECRET BOYFRIEND?!" soon enough Alfred was thrown out of the way by the two father figure's of Canada's life. Arthur seemed angry, while Francis seemed furious but with a hint of wonder. Suddenly Arthur yelled out "WHO!? Who is he!?"

Mattie 'eeped' and didn't say anything for a moment, thankfully Francis asked in a calm and softer voice for her "Madeline… Who is this young man you are seeing?" but in his mind he yelled _'TELL ME SO I CAN DESTROY HIM!' _Mattie stared at her _'Papa' _and silently glance at Gilbert who was now about ready to jump up for the door or at least a chair to protect himself from the raging brother and fathers.

Mattie took a breath and said "T-That's another reason why I'm telling you my secret… I wanted to tell you about another one too…" Alfred pushed Arthur away from his sister and spoke with anger "Mattie tell me who the heck is this guy so I can kill him! I bet he found out by accident and I bet he blackmailed you to be his girlfriend didn't he!? He said he was going to tell us your secret if you didn't! But now that the secret's out you can tell us! Tell me!"

Mattie stared at Alfred and said while raising her hands up to calm him down "No, Al, he didn't!… Okay yes he did find out four years ago by accident, but he's never blackmailed me Al, we didn't start dating until three years ago… He kept my secret for a whole year without telling anyone, I knew I could trust him after that and I guess I fell in love with him…" she blushed at the last part but Arthur, this time, pushed Alfred out of the way, narrowed his eyes and said "How by accident Matthew?"

Mattie stared at everyone for a moment and looked lost in memories before a very deep crimson red blush appeared on her face, suddenly she looked down and tried to hide herself in her shirt. Everyone was silent for a moment and Gilbert slowly rose from his chair, slowly inching for the door.

Arthur didn't like that look on her face, he glared and asked out in a demanding voice "How did this guy find out Canada?"

He only ever called Mattie, Canada when he truly wanted to know the truth and no lies. Mattie opened her mouth slowly and said with a stutter "H-He… W-Walked in when I was getting undressed…." she knew she could never lie to Arthur, even if she tried, to her it was hard just keeping the secret that she was girl from him, it nearly killed her when she lied to him everyday about her being a boy.

Suddenly most men in the room nearly passed out from blood loss as the idea crossed their minds, most women in the room blushed and felt pity for her being seen like that.

Mattie looked up and saw Alfred was getting angrier and blushing, Arthur looked like he was going to murderer someone, and Francis was going to go on a murderous rampage on almost everyone in the room.

"Who… The fuck… Is he?" the three asked out with a murderous tone. Mattie's eyes widened at the dark aura surrounding them and nearly wanted to go hide in her chair, Gilbert was getting closer to the door now…

"Yes, who is he Comrade-_Matvey_? I wish to know who is your… Boyfriend is, da?" Ivan suddenly spoke with a fake smile, Mattie looked at Ivan before noticing he was _'koling' _again. She gulped and moved away slowly from the others who kept getting closer asking who was her boyfriend. Her back hit the wall _'Oh maple…' _she thought and looked at Gilbert for a second who was now standing in front of the door and reaching for the door handle.

She closed her eyes before saying with some fear "A-Alright, I'll tell you…" soon enough everyone leaned in to listen to the Canadian, most wanted to find the guy and destroy him.

"He is loud, annoying, crude, rude, bash, headstrong, overprotective, lazy, and he does gives me headaches at times, he's had a bad past and he's always misunderstood…" she stopped and watched their faces. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and a few others didn't like the way she was talking about him and the girls were a bit confused at why she was dating someone like that.

"But… At the same time, he's kind, sweet, funny, strong-willed, he's always notices when I'm feeling sad, he calls me sweet names, and he makes me smile, when we're near each other my heart beats so fast and loud I try so hard not to dance or sing when he's around…" she watched as the girls made a awe face and Hungary hug Austria's arm knowing that feeling, and Mattie continued "When we go on dates we kiss and hug, he never pushes me into things I don't want to do, and Al, before you say anything, no, he has never forced me into having sex with him okay…" Alfred shut his mouth at that.

"When we dance I feel like there is no one else in the room and when we talk I feel like no one else's words matter to me… He makes me laugh with the things he does, and… I just can't help but be in love with him and he's in love with me… I guess you can say we kind of fell… Accidentally in love…" a small smile graced her lips, she laughed sweetly and said "One time, we got into a huge fight and he stormed out of the house after that, I stayed up all night waiting for him to come back so I can say sorry but I fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning, I noticed he wasn't back and I nearly cried so I went to open my window and that's where I found him, out there on the lawn with the words _"I'm sorry about last night, and I didn't mean to say those words to you, I hope you can forgive me…"_ written in my favorite colors by Maple Leafs, and it was hard for him to keep it like that because it was a really windy day too…"

Canada paused and smiled at the old memory, it was their first fight in their relationship two months after they started to date but in the end things got better. She snapped out of her thoughts when Francis paused for a moment and asked out softly "You… Really are in _amour _with him aren't you?…" suddenly Arthur said "Who is he Matthew?…" he didn't care if she was in love with the guy, Arthur was going to kill him! Same could be said for Alfred too.

It seemed like hours when Mattie didn't say anything, she looked down and blushed bright as she muttered the answer, everyone leaned in more trying to hear her, Alfred then asked out "Who is he Mattie?"

"………His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, you know… Prussia…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

No yelling… That was good-

"YOUR DATING WHO!?!?!"

Never mind…

Mattie cringed at the loudness almost half of the entire room of nations yelled out in surprise. Suddenly everyone's heads snapped towards Gilbert who had the door open and was smirking at them for a moment. Mattie smiled softly and said so everyone could hear again "I said I'm dating Gilbert…"

"Yup, the awesome me knew before you all did. Deal with it… Another thing, I have a few things to say… One I'm awesome. Two, America I nicknamed her Mattie before you did so, ha! Three I am in fact awesomely in love with Mattie and yes I'm not afraid to say it. And Fourth, if I catch any of you fuckers trying to hit on, kiss, or even touch Mattie I will kill you, and I won't take any mercy on you… Any questions before I awesomely run out of this room for my life?"

No one said anything at this, Gilbert smirked again and said "Good. Mattie meet me in the lobby soon okay." and before anyone could say anything, Gilbert zoomed out of the room.

Suddenly three voices boomed across the world and shook everything from buildings to mountains.

"YOU BASTARD DEAD NATION! I'M GOING TO NUKE YOUR ASS!"

"YOU BLOODY GIT!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! GET BACK HERE!"

"GILBERT _RIEN DE BIEN LYING AMI_! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!! HOW DARE YOU KEEP A SECRET LIKE THIS AND HOW DARE YOU DATE _MON PETIT LAPIN TOUT BLANC_!"

Alfred and Arthur yelled out as Francis cursed and yelled in French, soon enough the three nations ran out of the room to kill Gilbert who was now laughing his ass off.

-x-x-

Mattie sighed softly as she noticed everyone was still staring at the spot where Gilbert once stood. They seemed stunned, to stunned to do anything or say anything.

Mattie shook her head and waited for about four minutes before walking away from the window and heading to her seat where her backpack was under. She put Kumajiro, who was still sleeping, on the table and took hold of the backpack, she smiled softly and a blush appeared on her face as she remembered what she and Gilbert planed to do in order to escape.

She quickly put Kumajiro in the bag, took Gilbird off of her head and placed him in the bag too before closing it and putting it on. She ran to the door as she heard Alfred, Arthur, and France swearing and trying to kill Gilbert while Gilbert himself was busy laughing and taunting them.

She shook her head and looked back to the other nations that began to break out of their trance and stare at her like she was a mad-man, she smiled at them and said "I guess the meetings over now huh… I better go stop Al, Arthur, and _Papa _from killing Gil now…"

She giggled as she saw their faces stare at her with wonder before running out of the room, soon enough all the other nations scrambled to the door and followed her down to the lobby…

-x-x-

'_FUCK! I DIDN'T KNOW AMERICA CAN RUN THIS FAST, NOT WITH ALL THE BURGERS HE EATS BUT DAMN EVEN ENGLAND AND FRANCIS IS STILL ON MY TAIL!' _Gilbert's mind yelled out as he glanced back to the three blondes that were now chasing him in the parking lot and in the maze of cars.

Gilbert thought for sure he was going to lose them when he ran into the girl's bathroom and the girls in there started to hit Alfred, Arthur, and Francis because they didn't have time to react to him….

"YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! HOW DARE YOU DATE MY SISTER WITHOUT ME KNOWING!" Alfred yelled out and Gilbert sneered at that, he looked back as he jumped on a car's hood and yell out "You don't have the right to say that America, you didn't even know Mattie WAS your sister until today you ass-wipe!"

"WHY YOU!" Alfred yelled out as he chased Gilbert to the back of the car, on the other side Arthur and Francis waited "You bloody bastard!" yelled Arthur in anger "How dare you not tell me Madeline was a woman!" Francis yelled out. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Arthur but said this as he jumped over the two "Look Francis, I'm sorry I never told you. You're my best friend other than Antonio and I know I hurt you guys but you got to understand!-" Gilbert stopped talking when he landed on the ground and made a dash for his bike that was about four cars away, he jumped onto the car hoods and ran across them leaving Alfred, Arthur, and Francis behind.

He jumped off of the last car and ran to his bike, he took hold of a helmet hanging on the bike handle and placed it on his head, he reached for the keys in his pocket and slammed them into the socket of the bike, he turned them and it started with a roar, he smirked and turned the handle of his bike making it vroom.

Gilbert looked up and saw the others coming at him at full speed, he then yelled out to Francis "You have to understand that I'm in love with her and if I told you or anyone for that matter, I would had betrayed her trust, Francis!" and before anyone of them could respond, he kicked the stand off of his bike and turned the handle again before stepping on the peddle under his foot making him go forward on his bike.

He drove fast around the parking lot, zooming around other cars and looked back, he saw Francis, Arthur, and Alfred trying to catch up as they still yelled out threats at him, he shook his head and drove in front of the U.N building's door. He skidded to a halt at the doors and moved the handle again making another loud vroom sound.

-x-x-

Mattie reached the lobby just in time to heard the vrooming sound outside the doors and she smiled, she ran to the doors and opened it, she looked in front of her and saw Gilbert sitting on his bike reaching for a helmet in the hidden compartment behind him, he took it out and held it for her as he smirked.

She ran to Gilbert as the other nations ran outside and Alfred, Arthur, and Francis coming into view, Mattie took hold of the helmet, put it on her head, locked it into place, and nearly jumped onto the bike, Gilbert grinned as he felt her arms go around his waist and her mouth yell out "Drive!"

It seemed like time slowed down for a second as everyone watched Gilbert step on the peddle of the bike, and suddenly time speeded up when the bike sounded off and drove off, anyway from the U.N building.

"MATTIE/MATTHEW/MADELINE!" yelled the three blondes that had tried so hard to kill Gilbert, all they could do was watch a laughing Gilbert drive away with a smiling and blushing Mattie on the back of the bike.

-x-x-

They drove for hours until they reached the airport and got onto Mattie's private jet, when both got on the jet, both laughed so damn hard but knew they didn't have time to speak about what happened at the meeting until they reached home…

When they did however, both knew Alfred would be to busy and worried to even look in Canada or in fact Mattie's house, they also knew that Arthur had forgotten where she lived and was trying to find it, and as for Francis, he might be drinking his troubles away for now.

No one would look at the first place they would go, no one would look at Mattie's house that's for sure.

Mattie smiled brightly as she opened the door and sat the backpack down, she had forgotten that Kumajiro and Gilbird were still in the bag until she felt a kick on the ride back to her house. She opened the bag and saw Kumajiro popped his head out with Gilbird on it. She smiled at them but stood when both pets got out of the bag, she laughed a little as she saw Kumajiro go to the front room to sleep the day away along with Gilbird.

She looked back to Gilbert who was smirking softly at the bear and bird, before his eyes landed on her. Both of their smiles started to fade slowly as both stared into each other eyes for a moment, red stared into violet-blue.

Their shadows grew closer to each other slowly and a hand reached for the Canadians face, her shadow faced up into the face of his shadow and the space between their faces closed.

Mattie and Gilbert kissed softly, before each kiss grew hungrier and hungrier for more. Mattie placed her arms around his neck and Gilbert allowed his hands to go around her waist. Both kept kissing until they broke apart, both blushing and breathing hard, Mattie looked at him and said softly "Gil…" Gilbert stared at her before he said knowing they could never go all the way yet "I understand, I won't pressure you into this okay…"

He was going to pull himself away from her before they could do something they were going to regret but Mattie stopped him when she took hold of his hand. Gilbert stared down to his now captured hand and then to Mattie, she blushed deep red and said something that only he heard, his eyes widened and his face grew red, suddenly he asked out not knowing if this was for real "Y-You sure?"

His answer was a blush, smile, and a nod from his girlfriend.

Soon enough Mattie started to pull his hand and lead him to the stairway and up the stairs to her room…

* * *

Yeah… Not happy with this chapter…

On a side note, I DO NOT SUPPORT SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE! I for one will wait before having sex and yes I am Seventeen about to turn Eighteen. Also, remember people this is a 'T' rated story, so no sex or anything like that, deal with it.

Again, not happy with this chapter, its not as funny as my last one, or as good… -sigh-

But I needed this chapter to be like this for the next one, its going to get hectic in the next one…

… Review if you like it, if you don't like it or just want to review to correct me on a spelling error, just don't.

I know I have spelling errors someplace in here and I'll fix them later okay…

Until next time…

As I said before in the other chapters, I'm sorry if some might be a little Ocish, I'm new to Hetalia… Also, I'll try to get the other nations more involed okay...


	5. The Morning After

Here is the next chapter, this one will be funny, I know it

I do not own Hetalia or anything

WARNINGS: A FEMALE CANADA, A PERVERTED PRUSSIA, SWEARING, DEATH THREATS, AND MINOR SUGGESTIVE ADULT THEMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Also, did you guys know Nickelback is a Canadian Band? I didn't and I just found out…

Translations:

_Bruder: _Brother (Germen)

_Idiotische Schwachköpfe: _Idiotic Morons (Germen, is this right?)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Morning After

Mattie's eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times, she felt something warm next to her and looked up to see a pale chest, her hand was softly placed on it, she stared up into Gilbert sleeping face and her eyes blinked again trying to remember what happened the night before…

Her eyes widened and she blushed deep crimson red. She blinked a few times before thinking _'I… Me and Gilbert… We…, We did it last night didn't we?…' _she looked at his sleeping face and blushed harder as she remembered last night, it was clear as the blue sky, everything they did was in her mind now and she blushed harder, she stared at him before a smile graced her lips, she knew he wasn't going to leave her now that they had sex, that was the main reason she never had sex with him for the three years of their relationship, she was afraid he only wanted to her body and then, the next morning after they were done, he would leave her.

But no, this was not the case, she now knew their relationship was based off of much more than that and if Gilbert only wanted to '_do' _her, he would had done so a long time ago, and not wait three years.

She unknowingly moved closer to him from under the blanket that covered them both and sat up slowly, her wavy blonde hair was falling pass her shoulders and her eyes were bright, she stared at his face that was calm and soft, and she smiled at him before leaning down and kissing his lips softly, she pulled away slowly and took hold of one of the two blankets she normally had on the bed and covered herself. She still didn't like showing off her body that much…

She rose from the bed and tied the blanket around herself as she walked to the bathroom, she needed a shower… But she had to agree on this, last night was fun, sure awkward at first because Gilbert hadn't done it for about four to three years and the fact she herself was a virgin until last night, but all in all, last night was in fact fun, then an idea struck her, what if they had Maple Syrup in the mix!…

'_Oh Maple, am I turning into one of those female perverts?' _Mattie thought amusing herself as she giggled at what she thought, she didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching her softly move to the bathroom…

-x-x-

Gilbert watched Mattie walk into the bathroom and he smiled softly as he watched her move, he stretched his arms and gave out a sigh before thinking _'Last night, was… AWESOME…' _he smiled brighter before feeling the warm sun from the window near the bed hit his face and body. He sat there for a moment for as he heard the water run, and the radio turn on, a song was playing, and it was one of Mattie's favorite songs too!

He listened to the song play and Mattie sing along with it, he smiled again as he heard her voice sing over the running water and radio, god how he loved it when that voice sings!

He closed his eyes as he heard her voice sing out along with the song and the main singer who was a man, what was it again? Oh yeah, it was that one song by that band _'Nickelback'_, umm… Oh right it was _'If Today Was Your Last Day'_, he liked that song too. Gilbert smiled and remembered how when this band played Canada would smile bright and say something about this band being one of the very well known Canadian Bands around the world.

He knew most of her favorite bands, like _'Mariana Trench'_, and a few others…

Gilbert's mind stopped when he heard his cell phone ring off in his pants pocket that was on the floor. It only vibrated though because when him and Mattie were heading back to Canada, he switched it so Ludwig or anyone for that matter wouldn't bother him while he spent time with Mattie. He sat up on the bed and reached for it from where he sat, he got the bottom of his pants and dragged them to him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone before dropping the pants onto the floor.

He looked at the number and name, that read _**'LUDWIG -WEST'**_ boldly, he opened it and put it near his ear as he said "Yo, West, you call?" no voice for a second until his brother yelled out in anger.

"_YES! YES I HAVE BEEN! I've been calling for the past twenty-four hours, do you know how pissed off America, England, and France are! After you ran off with that woman, Canada, they all came over to my house and tore everything up trying to look for and kill you!"_

Gilbert blinked not really caring but said "Okay, One, don't call Mattie, _'Canada'_, call her Mattie, she does have a name you know, and since I'm her boyfriend and you're my _'Bruder'_, its not awesome two of my favorite people are on Nation Names still… and Secondly why the hell would those idiots be looking there?"

Gilbert waited and didn't hear his brother speak for a moment before Ludwig ask.

"_W-Where are you and… Mattie?" _

It was like this question was being forced out, Gilbert's eyes narrowed at this. He opened his mouth and asked "Why do you want to know?"

Suddenly he could hear someone hiss out in a whisper on the other line.

"_Get that bloody Git to answer the question…" _

and another one say.

"_Damn it Ludwig get him to spill! I got to save Mattie!" _

Gilbert snarled to himself, he knew those voices, and it was Arthur and Alfred! They was using his own _'Bruder'_ to find out where him and Mattie were! Gilbert waited as he heard his brother say.

"_N-No reason just asking…" _

Gilbert didn't speak, and after a while Ludwig asked out.

"_Bruder? You there?"_

"Huh… Yeah West sorry, got distracted for a second, what were you saying?" Gilbert waited as he heard.

"_I asked where are you and… Mattie…" _

Gilbert didn't say anything again and he could hear the two over-protective 'father' and 'brother' of his girlfriend whispering threats under their breaths at Gilbert if he didn't tell, suddenly he said "Oh… I'm with Mattie in the one place America and Eyebrows would never look even if they used their heads… I bet right now Francis is properly figuring it out… Oh and another thing West…" he could practically hear Alfred and Arthur leaning in to hear.

Gilbert smirked and said "Tell those _Idiotische Schwachköpfe _that I know they're there with you West, the awesome me knows all and that they could just… FUCK OFF!"

Before Ludwig could answer, Gilbert closed the phone just in time to hear the two yell out

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"_

Gilbert smirked as he shut his phone off fully, he just knew those guys was going to throw a fit at what he just said, he was going to laugh but didn't when he heard the water stop running and the radio turn off. He could hear the curtain of the shower open and something being picked up.

His eyes looked to the door that led to the bathroom, and then he heard soft footsteps, he kept watching and saw the door open to revival a wet but covered up by a towel Mattie, he saw her stare at him and blush as she stuttered out a "G-Good morning Gil… Y-You sleep well?" Gilbert smirked at her and said with a tease "Sure did… Even though we didn't do much sleeping…" this time she blushed brighter as she knew what he meant.

Gilbert laughed at her face and said "So… Mattie, lets go make some pancakes okay, I'm hungry, we can make them together…" Mattie raised an eyebrow and as she walked over to her dresser for something she asked out "When you say we, do you mean _me _make pancakes while you watch and you rant about how your brother and Feliciano are in a secret relationship, eh?" she opened the dresser and looked through it.

Gilbert grinned as he said "Yes." Mattie giggled but soon enough pulled out a big red and white hockey shirt with the Maple Leaf on it. She smiled and said "I'll be right back…" she then happily walked back into the bathroom to change. Gilbert reached for his pants and underwear that were on the floor after he dropped them when Ludwig called and put them on so he wouldn't be naked anymore, as he did that, he got out of bed and waited for Mattie.

Soon enough Mattie walked over wearing the big hockey shirt, it went a bit above her soft and slender knees and part of her shoulder was showing since the shirt was really big, her hair was messy from her sleep and her glasses were a bit crooked. Gilbert looked at her and Mattie asked out "What?…"

"Your teasing me aren't you, do you know how awesomely beautiful you look right now?…" Gilbert said as he walked closer to Mattie who blushed at him, his lips were near her nose as he said "Because I don't know if I want pancakes or you right now…" Mattie blushed deeper but said in a mutter "Gilbert, this is my only clean shirt okay, I don't mean to tease you…"

Gilbert smiled at her and said "Yeah, yeah, come on babe, lets go make those pancakes now…" he took her hand and lead her out of the room while she blushed at him all the way…

-x-x-

Francis glared at the drink in front of him, not even the strongest and oldest wine he could find made him forgot what happened yesterday at the meeting. He closed his eyes but could only see Gilbert laughing and holding onto Madeline who was blushing hard. This image dreaded him at what his friend Gilbert, could do to his _son_, no daughter.

Francis sank back into his chair and placed a hand on his face in annoyance, he along with Arthur and Alfred ran to West Germany place because they knew Gilbert lived with Ludwig, but when they got there, there was hardly an evidence that Gilbert was even still living there. They check his room and hardly anything was in there, almost as if he was secretly moving from Ludwig's place.

After that, Alfred and Arthur continued to search for Gilbert at Ludwig's while Francis ran to Antonio to see if his friend had seen or heard from Gilbert, Antonio was still in shock that Gilbert was dating and in love with a female Canada, from what he remembered Gilbert had said all those years ago was "Love is useless, idiotic, and so not awesome!" but no, this was not case, at the World Meeting, Gilbert actually said he was awesomely in love with her. But, when Francis asked him if he had seen Gilbert, Antonio said no.

Soon after that Francis sat down and tried to think where would Gilbert hide with Madeline at his side? Just where? While he thought hard about he knew he needed a drink so he looked for the strongest and oldest wine to drink his troubles away. So here he was now, nearing a empty bottle of wine and still wondering where Gilbert and Madeline was…

Now where would they go? They would had to go to someplace that Alfred would never think of looking and someplace Arthur would forget easily…

Francis froze and nearly dropped the bottle of wine.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled out and shot himself out of the chair, he reached into his pocket and called up Arthur, he waited as he heard it ring. "Come on…" Francis said and then the ringing stop.

"_What do you want frog?" _Arthur said in a clearly pissed off voice

"I know where Madeline and Gilbert are at!" Francis said and when he did he heard Alfred, who must had been near Arthur and listening, gasp and yelled out.

"_WHERE!?"_

Francis then said "The one place we would never look… In Ottawa, Canada… Madeline's own house."

-x-x-

Gilbert watched and ranted to his Mattie about how his brother and Feliciano were secretly dating because he didn't understand why Ludwig allowed the hyper-active boy hug him so damn much. Mattie only chuckled as she flipped a pancake over as Gilbert went on and on about it.

She looked to the clock in the kitchen and saw it had been almost an hour since she and Gilbert came down from the room and started to make pancakes.

She couldn't help but feel like something troubling and embarrassing was going to come their way…

-x-x-

Alfred and Arthur glared harshly looking for Francis as they got off the private jet that belong to Alfred, after they heard where Gilbert and Mattie might be, they got onto the jet and got to Canada in record time.

It was only a matter of time now, if they didn't save Mattie soon, who knows what might happen between her and Prussia! Soon enough they found the French man waiting next to a black car outside of the airport, the three looked at each other and nodded knowing not to waste time now.

They had to save Mattie from that evil Prussia!

…If only they knew…

-x-x-

Mattie smiled and put the pancakes down on the table along with two bottles of Maple Syrup, because knowing her and Gilbert's love for the sweet and sticky syrup they needed a bottle for themselves. Mattie sat down and saw Gilbert dig into his pancakes covered in Maple Syrup with happiness.

She laughed before looking down and seeing Kumajiro and Gilbird waiting for food because they smelt the pancakes being cooked, she smiled at them and rose back to get them some food before she would eat. She went to give them water first and she turned on the faucet to the sink but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her waste and she blinked before turning back to see Gilbert staring at her with some Maple Syrup on his face.

She blushed brightly before their faces grew close and they began to kiss. She dropped the water bowl back into the sink as Gilbert kissed her on the lips and it was deepening very much, she turned her body around and he still kissed her, both were lost in the kiss, and soon enough Gilbert started to kiss her neck slowly and Mattie blushed again with a smile at his lips touching her skin, they only heard the rushing water behind Mattie but what they didn't hear a car coming to a stop at the house…

-x-x-

"Hurry up! We got to save Mattie!" Alfred said with a scowl on his face as Arthur and Francis got out of the car. "We know you twat. Just look for that spare key you said you knew where." Arthur said with a glare at Alfred for bossing him around. Alfred nodded and ran to find the spare key he knew Mattie had, while he was doing this Francis couldn't help but think to himself when he felt an familiar sense, the same sense he got when he normally walked in on people ready to do _'it'_ _'Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe Gilbert's sleeping on the couch and Madeline's sleeping on her bed… After all she did say Gilbert hasn't forced her to do anything she doesn't like… And I trust Madeline's judgment…'_

Alfred found the key and opened the door with full force, he ran to the kitchen because he could hear the water running and he could see the light was on, Arthur and Francis was right behind him.

Alfred yelled out "DON'T WORRY MATTIE, THE HERO IS HERE TO S-save you…" Alfred's voice faded as he saw the sight before him, Arthur was stunned and then looked very, very pissed off, while Francis eyes widened and his mind yelled out _'OR MAYBE I'LL JUST KILL HIM!!'_

What they saw was Gilbert, who only wore pants, kissing the neck of Mattie Williams who was blushing and smiling at each kiss, but the thing that caught them the most the fact she was only wearing a red and white Hockey shirt that was falling off her shoulder and only was a bit above her knees, not only that but she was backup in front of the sink and their legs intertwined with each other a bit, Gilbert's hands were on her waist and Mattie's hands were behind his head. Mattie stop smiling when her eyes caught the three blondes in the room and her eyes widened in horror

"A-Arthur? Alfred? Francis? W-What are you?" Mattie's voice squeaked as she started to turn bright red on her face and Gilbert stopped kissing his girlfriend's neck and looked back not surprised to see them at all…

* * *

So wanna you think? Good so far or so, so?

… I looked at this chapter and realized something… I'm a fucking female pervert… oh well…

Anyway review if you like, if you don't like than don't review.

Also any spelling mistakes will be fixed later, I live in the U.S in C.A and its 2 in the morning and I need sleep… Have fun.

The next chapter well… lets just say, no one is happy, Mattie goes on a secret date with Gil, and they try to get Francis on their side…


	6. Texting Failz! D:

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

I do not own Hetalia sadly…

Also ignore my bad title... I fail at texting sometimes...

Translations:

_Peiné _means Sorry (?)

_Papa _means dad, or daddy

_Pour vous laissant que le mal Gilbert _means For leaving you with that evil Gilbert (? I have no idea if that is right.)

_Je voudrais avait réalisé plus tôt qu'il avait caché ici _means I should had realized sooner that he would had hid here (?)

_Pourquoi vous êtes si folle que je suis avec lui _means Why are you so mad that I am with him? (?)

_Je le connais mieux que _quiconque means I know him better than anyone else.

_Il est juste que vous menant sur Madeline _means He is just leading you on Madeline

_Non, il n'est pas papa, il ne m'a vraiment l'amour! _means No he is not dad, he really does love me!

_Il m'a dit qu'il était et je le crois! Pourquoi ne peux pas vous le croyez? _means He told me he was and I believe him! Why can't you believe him?

_Bruder_ means Brother

_l'amour _means love

_Mon petit lapin tout blanc_: my little white rabbit

_Les gens font des choses étranges quand ils sont dans l'amour papa… _means People do strange things when they are in love daddy…(?)

* * *

Chapter 6: Texting Failz! D:

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hi England, America, Francis… Do you mind leaving for like… Two hours or something? Mattie and I are busy right now…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Gil… Run…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Right…"

"…WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled the three male blondes in the room with pure anger in their voices as Gilbert let Mattie go and run out of the kitchen by using the other doorway, as he ran Gilbird was right behind him, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis soon gave chase to Gilbert.

Mattie sighed with a blush on her face and went to sit down, she watched as Gilbert ran around the house with Alfred, Arthur, and Francis right behind him, she chuckled a little but suddenly heard his footsteps running into the kitchen and he said "Sorry Mattie but I got to get going before I get killed." he ran over, and kissed her softly on the lips before running out of the kitchen as Alfred yelled out when he entered the kitchen "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KISS MATTIE!"

All she could hear was Francis and Arthur yell more, and Alfred chasing Gilbert around the house again before their footsteps went up to the second floor rooms, she could hear crashing and things falling and a door being opened harshly, suddenly she could hear more running and a window open, soon enough she heard Arthur say "That bloody Git just jumped out of the window!"

Someone, she didn't know who yelled out "YOU BASTARD IF I EVER CATCH YOU TALKING OR EVEN NEAR HER AGAIN I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"Gilbert! I'm going to kill you if I see your face again!" Francis yelled in anger out of the window as he watched his friend run to his bike and get on.

Mattie, down below, sighed as she kept hearing the death threats being sent by her 'fathers' and 'brother' soon enough the yelling stopped and she could hear them run downstairs as the sound of a motorcycle went on and drive away from her house, she shook her head as she heard the footsteps run into the kitchen and soon enough she was tackled and the chair she was sitting in went backwards to the floor.

She blinked a few times before noticing it was Alfred who tackled her to the floor as he said "Oh Mattie! I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that evil Non-Nation sooner, I swear next time I'll save you much faster." suddenly she could her from Arthur "You bloody bastard get off of her, she's properly traumatized enough!" soon enough Alfred was thrown off of Mattie by Arthur who then held his hand out to her to help her up. Mattie took Arthur's hand and rose from the fallen over chair, she balanced herself slowly before sighing and looking around the kitchen to see Kumajiro eating Gilbert forgotten pancakes on his plate and the others staring at with a blush as they remembered what she was wearing.

"Umm? What?" Mattie said not liking the blushes they had on their faces, that was before Arthur coughed in his hand while looking away and pointing to her exposed legs, Alfred looked to his side while Francis eyes tore away from the long slender and soft legs. She looked down and blushed before saying "E-Excuse me for one second…" and in a flash she ran upstairs to look for pants or anything to wear on her legs.

-x-x-

When she came back down she sighed and moved her hand through her hair, when she went to the kitchen she could see Alfred was on the phone, properly trying to convince his boss to let him us the FBI or something to track Gilbert down, Arthur was looking in a very old book and by the looks of it, it might be the dark arts or something, as for Francis, he was scowling at things in his head and looked like he wanted to yell.

Mattie knew convincing her 'family' that she and Gilbert were in fact dating and wanted to keep dating was going to be hard for her to do. She gulped slightly and walked in saying "I'm back…" everyone's head snapped up and saw Mattie still wearing that shirt but also wearing faded blue jeans, that belonged to Gilbert, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled out about ready to hug attack his sister again but thankfully Arthur stopped him by taking hold of his collar saying "Will you knock it off you bloody twat." Alfred shot a glare at Arthur.

Francis rose from his seat and hugged his _'Daughter'_ saying "Oh Madeline, I'm truly _peiné _for all that has happened to you. If I would had known I would had made sure to keep Gilbert away from you." Mattie blinked a few times not understanding but said "_Papa_? What are you _peiné _for?"

Francis let Mattie go and said while looking at her straight in the eyes "_Pour vous laissant que le mal _Gilbert. _Je voudrais avait réalisé plus tôt qu'il avait caché ici._"

Mattie shook her head and said "_Papa_. _Pourquoi vous êtes si folle que je suis avec lui?_"

Francis shook his head this time and said with some anger "_Je le connais mieux que. Il est juste que vous menant sur Madeline._"

This time it was Mattie's turn to be mad "_Non, il n'est pas papa, il ne m'a vraiment l'amour! Il m'a dit qu'il était et je le crois! Pourquoi ne peux pas vous le croyez?_"

Before Francis could yell back at that, Alfred yelled out "HEY! Talk in American damn it I don't understand what you two are saying!" both Francis and Mattie stopped talking in French and looked at a ticked off Alfred and a annoyed Arthur who really wanted to know what the two were talking about, the only words they knew from what they were saying was Gilbert, papa, Madeline, non, and l'amour.

Mattie sighed as Francis rolled his eyes at that.

This was going to be a very troublesome day…

-x-x-

Gilbert slammed opened his brother's door and sighed. It had taken him hours to get back _'home' _because he had to take a normal plane over, normally he would have his brother or Mattie send him on a private jet to and from each place. He was really annoyed, not only was his time with Mattie cut short, but also the fact he had an annoying kid behind him hitting his chair and screaming loudly on the plane…

He really was annoyed and didn't need anything else annoying him right-

"Gilbert!"

Now… Great… Ludwig is pissed off at him now… Just great…

"Yeah West, what do you want?" Gilbert said really annoyed that someone was talking to him, Ludwig came into hallway to the front door and crossed his arms saying "_Bruder_, do you know how much in trouble you are with America, France, and England, they tore up the house looking for you!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his brother and looked in the hallway, nothing seemed broken "What are you talking about West, everything looks fine…"

Ludwig sighed before placing his hand on his face as he said "Follow me…" Gilbert raised an eyebrow but did as he was told to, he followed his brother to the front room and stopped, the room was almost destroyed! Windows were broken and everything was upside down or thrown on the other side of the room, Italy was cleaning in the middle of the room with that smile on his face with a dustpan and broom.

"Gilbert, whatever made you date… Umm…" Ludwig tried to say as he tried to remember the name of that boy now girl nation, Gilbert rolled his eyes and said "Canada, Mattie Williams…" Ludwig nodded and said "Yes, her, I need you to not date her anymore, I need you to break up with her, because if you don't America, England, and France with kill you and anyone that gets in the way …"

"What the hell?" Gilbert yelled out and looked at his brother with a horrified and angry face, his own little brother was telling him what he could do and not do? Ludwig stepped back as Gilbert said "Who the hell are you to tell me who I can date and can not date West? You shouldn't care! As a matter of fact that damn Yank, England, and Francis shouldn't even care that me and Mattie are dating, they always forget her and always confuse her with her damn brother! Why the hell are all you guys making such a damn big deal that I'm dating her? Hell I bet if me and Mattie got married before she told everyone our secrets no one would had cared!"

Gilbert went on a rant now, this, this was exactly why he didn't want anyone to know about him and Mattie and that Mattie was a girl. He knew more nations would be after her and some telling him to not to date her anymore.

"Gilbert! Ve~ Are you going to marry her? If so can I come, can I help with the wedding?" Feliciano said with a smile as he dropped his dustpan and broom and happily hopped over when he heard the word married.

Gilbert stopped his rant and blushed at the idea of marrying Mattie, her in a white long wedding dress, happily smiling at him with a light touch of lipstick on her lips and blush on her face, them both waiting to say I do. He snapped out of that thought when he muttered out while starching the side of his face a bit "I might… I… I… Umm…"

But… He still wasn't sure, would he marry Mattie? Would she say yes if he asked her? He never thought about marriage before with Mattie and that idea of him and Mattie waking up to each other arms everyday made him blush a tad bit, them living in the same house even though he spent most of his time over there, he had been dating her for about three years and never once did the idea of marriage come to him until now…

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a song playing on his phone but he only let that song play when Mattie Texts him.

'_~So here's another day I'll spend away from you_

_Another night I'm on another broken avenue_

_My bag is ripped and worn but then again now so am _

_Take what you wanna take what you wanna take what you.~'_

Gilbert reached into his pocket and heard Gilbird tweet softly on his head looking down at the message, both Ludwig and Feliciano looked over his shoulder and saw the name _**'MATTIE'**_ written boldly. Gilbert opened his phone and read the text.

'_Gil, I really want to punch something right now…:/'_

He raised an eyebrow at the text but wrote back.

'_Why? D:'_

He knew that when Mattie punched, she punched hard… He to feel a punch one time when he got jealous that a guy was flirting with her when they went to the movies one time and he did something that got his Mattie mad and she punched him in the gut in her response… He then got a reply just then.

'_Because… After me and Papa got into a little argument, about you by the way. I was forced to do something I really don't want to do… :O'_

Gilbert's eyes twitched at the idea of his girlfriend doing things she doesn't want to do. So he wrote back.

'_What? :/'_

He sent the text and waited, then a reply came to him.

'_Shopping… Alfred said I shouldn't be wearing jeans anymore because I'm a girl… After he said that Arthur and Papa agreed, they made me leave Kumajiro at home too and now I'm out with them at a mall being forced to wear dresses and other stuff like that… Alfred wants me to wear pink shirts and skirts that go a bit above my knees, Arthur thinks I should dress like a proper young lady so he's trying to get some nice dresses, and Papa thinks I should be wearing the latest fashion from France clothing lines…They're all fighting in the store about what I should wear now that they know I'm a girl… :O'_

Gilbert didn't know either to laugh or pity his girlfriend at that moment, so he wrote back.

'_You did tell them you're a big girl and can go shopping on your own right? T.T;'_

He didn't wait long when he received a strange message.

'_Yeah but they don't want to listen to menekfjopdfihbvk-i'?jobkivhnfioinj'_

Gilbert stared at the strange message for a while before texting back a.

'_?… Mattie what's going on other there? Everything okay? O.o?'_

Suddenly right as he submitted that someone wrote back using Mattie phone.

'_**YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TEXT HER WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK OR EVEN BE NEAR HER! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR ASS I'M KILLING YOU! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO TEXT, TALK, LOOK, TOUCH, OR EVEN BE IN THE SAME COUNTRY AS HER DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU EX-NATION! I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR HER ANYMORE!'**_

Gilbert was shocked to see someone, maybe ether Francis or Arthur had caught her texting him, right when he texted to Mattie to see if she got her phone back he got a message that read.

'_We are sorry but the phone you have been trying to reach has blocked this number from its phone list…'_

Gilbert groaned now and looked up to the ceiling, how was he suppose to talk to his girlfriend now?…

-x-x-

"Arthur please, let me have my phone back!" Mattie yelled out as she reached for her Blackberry that was in the hands of one of her father's. He shot her a glare and simply said "No. I do not want you near that man anymore Matthew…" he was still not used to calling her anything else other than Matthew. "Hey her names Mattie now Iggy get it right!" Alfred sneered from behind him.

The three men who had been fighting had stopped when they noticed her texting a bit away from them, Arthur had went over and just saw the name Gilbert on her phone. When he saw the name he stanched the phone but Mattie's fingers were about to hit send and they strayed off hitting the keys of the phone sending Gilbert a strange message.

While Gilbert texted back, Arthur sent a angry message because the ex-nation was still texting and talking to his _'daughter' _even though he told the bloody ex-nation not to. Alfred and Francis didn't understand but when the text was done Arthur had sharply looked at her and told her he was going to erase Gilbert's number and block his number from now on. When they heard it was Gilbert she had been texting, both men started to rant on how she shouldn't even be in the same room with him anymore.

Mattie sighed and looked down before noticing Arthur was looking in her phone again, his eyes were narrowed as he said "Why are there so many pictures of you and that bloody Git in here. I'm erasing them…" soon enough Francis and Alfred ran over to see the pictures. Mattie's eyes widened in horror that her father was going to erase her picture's of her and Gilbert.

While Arthur was erasing the pictures and Alfred cheering him on, Francis stared at the pictures before they were deleted. Each picture that showed Gilbert and Madeline made his eyes widen before they softened.

On each picture that showed the two lovers, both showed soft caring smiles at the camera or at each other, pictures of them eating at ice cream parlors, them picnicking near a lake or hill, them at the beach, he spotted pictures of Gilbert smiling a smile he never seen before on his friend's face before, he saw a picture of Madeline and Gilbert holding hands in the rain, seemed like someone wanted to take their picture and might had used Mattie's phone or sent her it, there was a picture of Gilbert sleeping on the couch, mouth wide open while Gilbird slept on his chest, he had never seen Gilbert look so peaceful or calm before, and Madeline's smiles, he had never seen her smile that softly in a long time, he only saw that smile when he first found her, back then when she didn't know she was really a girl, back then when she was innocent…

He stopped looking at the pictures and looked up to Madeline, and his heart sank, her face was horrified as she watched her brother and fathers delete the pictures of her and her boyfriend, all of her happy times with her boyfriend she had were being deleted by a push of a button. He watched her eyes nearly burst into tears and he knew right then, she truly was in _l'amour _with his closet friend wasn't she…

He couldn't take it anymore, as he saw more pictures of Madeline's smiling face and Gilbert's calm smile being deleted, here he was, the embodiment of France, the man who spoke the language of love, the very man that said love was a beautiful thing and yet he was trying to push two lovers away from each other, he couldn't stand seeing a happy face being pushed to near tears…

He took the phone from Arthur and Alfred, both blinked surprised and wanted to yell at him for taking the phone, but Francis said trying to cover up the fact he was no longer wanting to be apart of breaking them apart "Y-You already got his number band from her phone, no need to do anything more, just let her have her phone back… Besides… I think you got most of her pictures… I bet her and G-Gilbert is a faze, and by the time they see each other they'll no longer want to be together… Just let her have her phone back… _Please_…" he said the please very softly and no one heard it.

The two other blondes looked at each other not knowing if they should listen to the French man but soon enough nodded with each other before going back to looking for clothes for Mattie. As the two other blonde's left, Francis looked back to Mattie who was nearly about ready to cry as she looked down.

He sadly walked over and handed her phone, Mattie looked up when she saw her phone being handed to her. She stared up confused but heard "Here… I hope not to many were deleted… _Mon petit lapin tout blanc_…" Mattie looked down to her phone and took it from his grasp softly, she looked into her phone and shook her head saying "I only lost about twelve pictures…I had about twenty-four of me and Gilbert…"

Francis was a bit surprised his _'daughter' _knew how many she had of her and Gilbert, he raised an eyebrow and asked out "You counted that many Madeline?" Mattie looked up and her tears from her eyes were fading as she said "_Les gens font des choses étranges quand ils sont dans l'amour papa…_"

Francis eyes softened much when she said those words to him, he looked around and saw Alfred was fighting with Arthur over what was better, a skirt that went about her knees or a dress that went down to her ankles. He watched them before saying to Mattie "Come, lets head to, the… umm, how do you say… Food court? Yes? I must speak to you privately Madeline…"

Mattie looked up to her papa with wonder, what was so important that he was going to talk to her privately for?

-x-x-

Gilbert sighed as he sat on the now upside right couch in the still destroyed living room of his _bruder's_ house, he looked through his phone, staring at pictures of him and Mattie smiling or eating, he had a few pictures of her sleeping, curled up into a ball on her bed or couch or sometimes was curled up at him when they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

Suddenly as he was looking though it, a text came in that read _**'FRANCIS' **_he was going to ignore it thinking it was Francis sending a hate and angry text but he stopped when he noticed the title of the text that read _'Its Mattie, please read.'_

He quickly opened the text and read it.

'_Gil, its me Mattie, if you got this, I need to tell you this, Arthur took my phone away when I was texting you and banned your name from my list, don't worry I'll find a way to get it unbanned or I'll just get a new number. But I do have good news, Francis told me he had done some thinking and wants to speak to us both at his house next weekend, please come, he said he wants to ask you a few things, I think he's going to give us a chance … I don't think he's going to hurt you anymore okay, just please come… I got to go now, Alfred and Arthur are looking for me and Francis, we snuck away to the food court and he let me use his phone to text you. Bye._

_From, forever yours with as you say, awesome love, Mattie.'_

Gilbert stared at the message before a smile graced his lips, they had a chance. Francis was going to give them a chance, he knew it, he knew his friend wouldn't truly break them apart and knowing Francis as long as he did, he knew the French man was giving them a chance, he also knew he couldn't screw this up or else he'll never see Mattie again…

Now… All he had to do was prove to Francis he was really in love with Mattie… But how was he going to do that?…

* * *

Hi, you miss me? Just Kidding, Just Kidding.

Sorry about the wait on this, I was suffering from some writers block you know…

Damn Arthur and Alfred, you nearly destroyed Mattie's happy memories… But aww… Francis is going to give them a chance…

Also yeah I know in the last chapter I said something about a secret date and whatnot but I guess I changed it… Yeah…

Anyway, here's a list of people who are going to be after Mattie's heart now.

_Russia _(…Do I need to explain on this one…)

_Egypt _(…I like Egypt… And I think I'd have a slight crush on her since Canada protected Egypt from a War with France, England, and Israel, don't believe me? Go look up Canadian Involvement in the Suez Crisis on Google.)

_Cuba _(He'll have a crush… Nothing more…)

_Australia _(Yeah I know they are said to be half-siblings but I don't think so, besides both sides fought aside each other during the World Wars, he saw her in battle and what man doesn't like a woman that can fight?)

_Hong Kong _(Canadain forces tried to protect Hong Kong from Japanese forces during the Second World War, failed and was pushed out of Hong Kong. He's bound to have a crush on her for trying to protect him!)

_Netherlands _(Canada helped liberate the Netherlands from Nazi control during the Second World War, both celebrate the Tulip Festival and also Canada allowed the maternity ward of Ottawa Civic Hospital which Princess Margriet was born to be temporarily declared extraterritorial land by the Canadian government. This was done to ensure that the newborn Princess would derive her citizenship from her mother only, thus making her solely Dutch. Even though Dutch Nationality Law is based on the principle of Jus Sanguinis but since Canada followed the rule of Jus Soli, it was necessary for Canada to disclaim the territory temporarily so that the Princess would not, by virtue of birth on Canadian soil, become a Canadian citizen.)

If you have a idea of someone from Hetalia going after Mattie's heart, submit and tell me who and why, it ether has to be with the history between them with Canada or just something you know… Something like… Greece and Canada…

Canada does have a love for cats since at Parliament Hill they allow stray cats within the buildings and they take care of the cats there, the cats are free to come and go and I think Greece would have a crush on Canada if he found about that.

Anyway review if you like, if you don't like than don't review. Until next time.


	7. Blood and Tulips

Here's the next chapter hope you like.

I do not own Hetalia.

Translations:

_Merde_: Shit or Damn

_Mon dieu, ce qui s'est passé à votre bras de mon petit lapin tout blanc?:_ My god, what has happened to your arm my little white rabbit?

_Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me donner le téléphone?: _Can you please give me the phone?

_Bonjour?: _Hello?

Matvey: Russian Equivalent to Matthew

_Привет_: Hello (… I don't think that's right…)

_Da_: Yes

_Mой подсолнечника_: My sunflower (?)

* * *

Chapter 7: Blood and Tulips.

-x-x-

"_Gilbert come on!" said a happy voice, Gilbert looked up and stared at a very beautiful woman running ahead of him holding onto a basket, both him and the woman were walking up a hill with one tree while around them was a forest and a small lake not to far from where he could see. He smiled at the woman who held onto the basket and told him to hurry up. She had a beautiful smile and a stunning body, her smile was soft and her eyes looked like the Northern Lights themselves, she had short blonde hair that somewhat waved in and out on her face, she looked stunning in his eyes._

_She stood near the top of the hill near the one tree and he smiled at her, he started to run to catch up with his birdie, his smile faded when he noticed he wasn't getting closer to her, she stood still as he ran but each time he ran she would get farther and farther away from him…_

"_Gilbert? Gilbert come on, hurry up…" her voice said but it was getting farther and farther away from him, he kept running faster and faster but he got nowhere._

"_Gilbert…" her voice was so far away he hardly heard her, he looked up and saw the hill and everything was fading away from him, and he was stuck in the darkness that now surrounded him. _

"_**I thought I told you to stay away from her you bloody Git…" **__a cold voice said before another said __**"Looks like we're going to have to show him what happens to those that don't listen to us…"**_

_Gilbert looked back and his eyes widened as he saw two dark masses with creepy smiles looking at him, one was holding a gun and the other a old book but it was giving off a powerful feel._

"_Gilbert,… Gilbert wake up… Come on wake up…" a new voice said, it was female and he knew that voice but it didn't belong to his Mattie, he didn't have time to think who it was because the two black masses were about ready to corner him._

"_Damn it to hell, wake up!" the voice yelled out and suddenly Gilbert felt like someone had just hit him with a frying pan…_

-x-x-

Hungary had enough of Gilbert not waking up when she told him to, so to get the lazy white haired ex-nation up she hit him with her frying pan sending him off the couch and to the wall…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gilbert yelled out when he woke up from the frying pan hit and the hit on the wall, Gilbert stopped when he noticed Hungary standing in the room with her frying pan, behind her was Austria, Germany, and N. Italy.

N. Italy seemed worried about him hitting the wall as both Germany and Austria sighed at him and Hungary.

Elizabeta looked down to Gilbert who yelled out "What the hell was that for you crazy woman!" her hand twitched for her pan again but was able to calm herself down and was able to say "We need to talk Gilbert, right now…"

Gilbert somewhat gulped at that tone of voice…

-x-x-

Mattie sighed as she flipped through books in her small library room that wasn't huge or big. She had given her bedroom to her brother Alfred while Arthur had taken the only spar room she had and Francis slept on the couch in her living room. The reason why was because she didn't want Alfred to fight with Arthur or Francis if they shared the spare room, same could be said about Arthur, and Francis had offered to sleep in the living room. When she first gave her room to Alfred, he freaked out saying 'Its okay I'll sleep somewhere else, I know I'll sleep on the roof!' but since Mattie was always nice to him she told him it was alright and that she'll sleep in her book room which had a small couch just for her to sleep on.

She was still angry at Alfred and Arthur for almost destroying her happy memories with Gilbert but due to the fact she'd be able to see him this upcoming weekend made her almost forget what they did, almost. She'll just be nice for now, even when she wanted to hit them upside their heads though.

Mattie had woken up an hour ago, the sun wasn't even up yet, and she was currently reading a few books to pass the time, she was always a early waker. Mattie stopped reading when she heard a sound, she looked up to the door to the room and watched the door open slowly, she then could see Alfred pop his head into the room "Hey Mattie you up?"

"Yeah I'm up Al…" Mattie said as she closed the book she had and set it to the side of her on the couch, Alfred smiled and opened the door more before he stepped in. Alfred was all the way in the room and softly closed the door behind him before looking at his now sister.

She was wearing a simple white night gown that Arthur bought for her while they went shopping, nothing to fancy, it was made of silk if he could remember right, her hair was placed on her left shoulder and it loose since she didn't have it in a ponytail or anything, her glasses were hanging a bit off of her nose and she had a very graceful smile on. All in all, she looked nice and very pretty.

Alfred walked into the room and walked to his sister, he gave her his 'Hero' smile and sat down on a chair near the couch Mattie sat on. Both North American siblings smiled softly at each other before listening to the sounds of the breeze from outside hitting the trees, making the branches of the trees sway softy against the house.

"So…" both siblings said trying to get a conversation going, both stopped and chuckled at the fact they said that at the same time. "You go first." both once again said, and again both chuckled at this. Alfred stopped chuckling and Mattie stopped giggling after a while again. Mattie waited before saying "You go first okay Al?"

Alfred grinned and nodded before asking "Mattie I was wondering… Why didn't you tell me? I mean I know why you didn't want to tell but why didn't you tell me and not anyone else? I could had kept it a secret you know…" Mattie seemed surprised that Alfred asked her that but she sighed and looked down before trying to say "Alfred… I just couldn't… I…" the words didn't come out but she knew what she wanted to say.

Alfred waited before smiling softly and saying "Hey, its alright. I was just wondering I guess…" his voice soon changed to his 'I'm a Hero!' voice as he said "Hey Mattie I'm hungry! How about you make us some pancakes!" Mattie looked up before giggling a bit to herself and nodding, knowing her brother wanted to change the subject.

Mattie rose from the couch and started to the door, Alfred right behind her, both North American siblings just smiled at each other before heading off to make breakfast.

-x-x-

Arthur woke up to the smell of food cooking and the clanking of plates, he groaned a bit before turning over to look at the clock, it was kind of early wasn't it? He was about ready go back to sleep but stopped when he heard a sudden crash and a small gasp.

Jumping up Arthur was startled a bit before hearing a voice mutter in a bit of anger "_Merde_…" and then he heard Alfred voice say "Crap Mattie, you okay?" instantly Arthur got up and picked up his pants and shirt he had placed neatly on a table next to the bed, he quickly put his pants on and struggled a bit to get his shirt on but none the less got out of the room in record time.

Mattie's spare room wasn't to far from the kitchen as a matter of fact it was right next door to each other, he opened his door and went down the hall a bit before entering the kitchen.

On the floor Mattie was holding onto her arm in pain, next to her was a broken plate and pancakes all over the floor, Alfred was by her side asking if she was alright. Mattie only smiled in pain and nodded before both siblings looked up to see Arthur standing in the archway of the kitchen, his eyes wide as he saw the blood running down the arm Mattie was holding with her other hand.

"What happened in here? Are you okay Matthew?" Arthur asked truly worried for the first time in a long time for Canada, he had forgotten how it felt to worry about the younger nation, he hadn't worried liked that in a long time, not since Canada was still under his care, and he was not used to the idea of Canada being a woman so he still called her Matthew. Both siblings seemed surprised by the caring tone but Mattie spoke first "I'm fine Arthur, really. I just slipped on some water I forgot to clean up yesterday and the plate I was holding broke, some of it cut my arm but its nothing bad, I'm okay…"

Arthur didn't hear what she said he was to busy watching the blood drip down Mattie's arm, instantly he went over to help Mattie up which surprised both of them as he said "God your bleeding badly, come on and get up from the floor, we need to clean that wound up. Alfred don't just sit there you bloody Twat, go look for the first aid kit for Matthew."

Alfred then said childishly at Arthur "Her names Mattie, not Matthew anymore Iggy! Get it right!" Arthur didn't care and he smacked Alfred upside the head, causing Mattie to blink confused at how they were acting with each other, he glared at Alfred and said "I don't care, just go get that bloody first aid kit."

Alfred glared and was going to pout but he stopped when he noticed the blood on Mattie's arm was causing her to flinch in pain a lot, he didn't protest after that and he went to go look for the first aid kit he knew Mattie had since she would normally be the one to patch him up because well… He was America after all.

Arthur helped the poor girl up, Mattie was still holding her bleeding arm, in both pain and confusion on why Arthur seemed so caring about her, normally Arthur wouldn't even notice her hurt, heck he hardly noticed her at all! Arthur lead Mattie to the front room, and both stopped, Francis was sleeping on the couch and seemed knocked out fast with a bottle of wine in his hand, Arthur's eye twitched a bit at the fact Francis drunk himself to sleep and Mattie's eye twitched because it was her bottle of wine he had drink, she normally doesn't drink but she was planning on saving that bottle for a special day.

"Wake up you wine bastard!" Arthur yelled as he let Mattie go and went over to kick the sleeping wine bastard off of the couch so Mattie could sit down, Francis woke as he was kicked off of the couch and onto the floor. Arthur huffed annoyed before going back to Mattie and helped her sit down, he began to inspect her arm to make sure no shards were in it, so far nothing seemed to bad, the only thing was that she was bleeding and that was it.

"What is going on?" Francis asked out confused on why he had just been kicked off of his sleeping place, but as he looked to Arthur and his little Madeline, he had then noticed the blood running down her arm, he gasped but had time to ask "Madeline, _mon dieu, ce qui s'est passé à votre bras de mon petit lapin tout blanc?_"

Mattie looked up and said "I was making Al and myself some pancakes, and I slipped on some water I forgot to clean up, the plate of pancakes fell out of my hands and broke. I guess a piece of the plate sliced my arm a bit…." she was a bit embarrassed and confused on why her 'fathers' were fussing over her so much, sure it was a good feeling but it was a bit annoying that they were fussing over her now that she wasn't a little child anymore.

Francis gasped and went to inspect the arm but Arthur was able to stop the man from doing so, just then Alfred came back with the first aid kit saying "Sorry, took me while to remember where it was!" Mattie watched a bit nervous as her 'brother' and 'fathers' fussed over her, she wasn't used to this type of attention before.

"Guys stop, I'm fine!" Mattie nearly yelled out from her frustration that they were fussing so much about her arm, she was fine really, all it was doing was bleeding and most of the blood was stopping. They didn't listen and she sighed a bit annoyed but let it go, hell she was Canada she could never hold on her anger or frustration for long. She was going to ask again for them to stop fussing but suddenly her house phone rang off.

She turned her head and stared as the phone near the couch rang, Francis was the only one who had noticed it too because Alfred and Arthur were now fighting over who should be the one to patch up the wound. Mattie looked at her _'Papa' _and asked kindly "_Papa,_ _Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me donner le téléphone?" _Francis nodded and went off to go get the phone while he heard "Iggy! Let me patch it up, she's my sister!" and "No you bloody fool, you'll mess things up and she'll be hurting even more!"

When Francis reached the phone, he picked it up and bought it over to Mattie, Mattie smiled as a thank you as she took it with her free arm as Alfred and Arthur began to fight louder. She sighed softly before answer the phone by pushing the button.

"_Bonjour? _Matthew Williams speaking…" she was expected a "Who?" or a "Wait I thought your name was Alfred, America…" but what she got was "Ah, Comrade-_Matvey_, _Привет_! _Da_." Mattie's eyes widened as she heard the voice, her mind grew into a panic on why Ivan, Russia, of all people was calling her right now.

"R-Russia? What are you calling for, eh?" she asked out, causing everyone in the room to freeze, and then Alfred yelled out "WHAT? Why the hell is that Commie-Bastard calling you Mattie?" just after he said, Ivan spoke on the other line "Comrade I was making sure we are still on for that Hockey Match tomorrow, _da_? Oh and please call me Ivan…" Mattie's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the match she was to play with Ivan. She looked down to her now bandaged arm and said with a sad voice "Oh god, I completely forget, I'm so sorry… Ivan… But I can't make it, nor can I play, I just hurt my arm and I don't think it's a good idea to be playing with it. Maybe we can postponed the match until next weekend?" Mattie was now embarrassed, worried, and sorry that she couldn't go and play a hockey match with someone, and now that she thought of it, it would be very hard to play now that her arm was hurt and also the fact she was going to sneak over to Francis's place to see Gilbert again this weekend.

Ivan was silent and so was the rest of her family, then he spoke "I see, do not worry Comrade I understand. Next weekend then, _da_?" Mattie shook her head yes but then realized that Ivan couldn't see her right now, she then said "Yes. Again I'm sorry Ivan…" then she heard "Its alright, get better soon, _da_? Goodbye then…" but right as Mattie was going to say goodbye, Ivan spoke softly and said "_Mой подсолнечника…" _and then the line went dead.

Mattie stared at the phone and questioned the words that she heard, what did he just call her? She blinked a few times before turning the phone off and staring at it still until Alfred asked "What the hell was that all about Mattie?" Mattie looked up to see her 'brother' and 'father's' staring at her intensely, she was so startled by this that she jumped a bit. Mattie just sighed after a moment and said "Rus- I mean Ivan just called me up to see if we were still going to play that Hockey Match tomorrow…"

"No." both Alfred and Arthur said at the same time and in the same tone, Francis shook his head at that while Mattie sweat dropped at her 'bother' and 'father' that's when Arthur said in a tone that meant he was serious "I forbid you from playing that rough game with Russia, Matthew. Not with this hurt arm of yours." Mattie just sighed then and said "Look, I already told him I can't play and that we're going to postponed the match until next weekend okay."

Alfred spoke this time "No way Mattie! I'm not letting you play with that Commie-Bastard at all! He'll crush you!" Mattie stopped and shot Alfred a look before saying with a ticked off tone "Al, I've played with Ru-Ivan before a lot times, and most of those times I've won. I won't get crushed." before Alfred could respond to that, a knock on the door came.

Mattie stared for a moment as the others watch too, she then looked back at the others before looking down to her arm which was now bandaged up, it seems that Arthur was able to finally clean up her wound and place a warp around it while she was on the phone and Alfred was busy worrying about the 'Commie-Bastard' calling her.

She got up before her 'brother' and 'fathers' could protest and walked over to the front door, she heard the knocking again and said "Hold on, I'm coming." clearly so the person on the other side knew she was coming. When she reached the door, she opened it and asked out in pure wonder "Hello?"

What she saw surprised her.

Netherlands, also known as Lars, stood there with a smile and if what she correct was right, a blush upon his face, he was wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and normal white shoes.

Netherlands was one of the very few that could remember her at first glance, he was always kind to her when he did remember her and they normally hung out a lot after World War II, Mattie wouldn't say it out loud but when she was younger she did in fact had a crush on Lars, the crush though disappeared after many years, she only saw him as a friend and somewhat of an older brother now.

Mattie's eyes somehow traveled down to his hands which held bright different colored flowers.

"L-Lars? What are you doing here and why are you holding Tulips?"

* * *

I am SO sorry about the long wait, I hope the chapter was good. Also sorry about the short talk between Mattie and Ivan, it was the only thing I could come up with.

Important notes you should read and remember:

*Just found out Holland is really Netherlands, the Country name is Netherlands and there is a place called Holland in Netherlands, so from now on Holland is Netherlands.

**From what I've been reading/looking up, Netherlands does not have a name yet, so I'm calling him Lars.

***Mattie isn't holding a grudge against Alfred or Arthur, she's Canada, she cold never hold a grudge for long.

****If you would remember from before in one of the chapters, both Russia and Canada talked about a match they were going to play during the weekend.

*****Tulips, Netherlands National Flower, over 10,000 are sent each year during May to Canada as thanks for librating Netherlands from Nazi control during World War II. Both Canada and Netherlands celebrate the Tulip Festival together.

******Mattie calls herself Matthew still beacuse that's the name she was given and she believes since that's her name she should be called Matthew.

Hope that clears up a few confusing things. Anyway on to my rants

:3 My birthday was just a few days ago (July 6th, I'm a July baby, funny how Mattie's b-day is on July 1st and Alfred's is on July 4th :D) I'm 18 now!

Man I feel bad, I didn't do much to celebrate Mattie's and Alfred's b-day (And I'm American damn it!) I was to busy at Anime Expo! But I did say Happy Birthday to Matthew's and Alfred's. Maybe I'll make an Omake later with some Prussia/FemCanada in it just for Mattie's B-Day.

Anyway, review if you like it, if you don't like than don't review, its as simple as that.

Oh! I need help with a title for this chapter, I couldnt think of anything so I thought "Why not get the reviewers to help me huh!"


	8. Kumajiro's Wrath

Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it

I do not own Hetalia

Translations:

_Matthys_: Dutch equivalent to Matthew I believe…

_Wanker_: British Slang

_Papa_: Father or Daddy

* * *

Chapter 8: Kumajiro's Wrath

Kumajiro woke up just like he normally did, to find his Master already gone from her resting spot and the smell of pancakes filling the air. So that was normal.

Kumajiro rose from his spot on the couch and yawned, ready to leave the library room and ready to eat too, his stomach was hungry, and the best part was he bet there was a lot of pancakes left too! Gilbert always ate a lot of pancakes when he was over so there was a limit on how much Kumajiro was suppose to eat, and that sometimes ticked the polar bear off.

I guess you can say that's one of the many reason Kumajiro loved to torment the albino man to the point where Gilbert wanted to make a rug out of the polar bear.

Now Kumajiro doesn't hate Gilbert, as a matter of fact he liked the albino man very much because Gilbert was the only person to remember his Master even before knowing she was a woman, and that Kumajiro knew the albino did in fact love his Master with his heart with no strings attached. It was just…

Kumajiro didn't like sharing… Not one bit did Kumajiro like sharing his Master's love with another person or animal.

He would hold himself back from a growl or glare when another animal came to be petted or held in his Master's warm arms, but there was only one animal he would allow to get the same care, love, and affection from his Master and that was cute little Gilbird who wanted to protect his Master as much as he wanted to.

Kumajiro would sometimes hold himself back from snarling and growling at a person getting to close to his Master when they would walk together or be at a meeting when people would somehow remember her.

No, Kumajiro did not like to share, not one bit.

It took him almost a year to accept the fact his Master was dating the albino in the beginning, but even after he got over it he still gave Gilbert a hard time because it was payback for walking in on his Master when she was dressing and it was amusing to watch him go berserk, sometimes he would get help from Gilbird who was in it for the laughs too.

Kumajiro yawned again and made his way off the couch, he slowly made his way to the door that was only cracked a bit open, he pawed at the door to open it, sometimes he hated not being able to open the damn doors in his Masters home but hey, he was a polar bear after all.

Kumajiro opened the door and made his way down the hall to the kitchen to eat, his stomach growled louder at the thought of getting food. But, when he reached the kitchen, he found no one cooking, a broken plate on the ground along with pancakes and… Blood?

The blood alarmed the polar bear a bit when he noticed the red drip marks on the ground, his eyes traveled to see they lead out of the arch way on the other side of the kitchen to the front room and hallway that lead to the door outside, by the sounds of it, people were talking inside the room. Suddenly he heard the front door being knocked, he could hear the talking stop and someone getting up, then he saw her, his Master heading to the door as another knock was heard and she said a bit loudly "Hold on, I'm coming."

Quickly, or as quickly as a small polar bear can go without stepping on broken plate, he made his way to the hallway, and turned to look at his Master when he noticed the bandaged arm, he was going to say something to get her attention but she had opened the door and asked "Hello?" the winds from outside blew into the house… That's when Kumajiro smelt a familiar scent that he wasn't and never was, so keen on liking very much.

It was the scent of heavily used Drugs, many different types of drugs at that, Smoke, and Sex, there was only one 'pure' scent on the man and that was scent of Tulips, the only good thing about that man in front of his Master. He didn't like the man's scent, there was only one person's scent Kumajiro liked and that was his Master's scent who smelt mostly like Maple Leafs, Pancakes, and Fresh Snow. Yeah sure sometimes she had that scent of a tad bit of weed but it wasn't as heavy as the man in front of her.

That was just who she was, that was just her natural scent, every Nation had a natural scent and everyone smelt just like how their Nation was known for, some had mostly 'bad' scents like the man at the door who smelt like Drugs and some had mostly 'pure' scents like his Master who smelt like Maple Leafs.

Kumajiro glared a bit when he heard his Master say "L-Lars? What are you doing here and why are you holding Tulips?"

-x-x-

"Lars what on earth are you doing here with Tulips? It isn't May…" Mattie said knowing that May was the only time Lars came around with Tulips for her, or should I say him because she hadn't told anyone about her true gender back then. They used to hang out a lot after WWII but after a while they just stopped hanging out, both grew apart after many years but both celebrated the Tulip Festival together that came around every May.

Mattie didn't know why Lars was standing at her front door with Tulips in his hands, she could hear footsteps from her family heading to the front door to see if it was in fact Netherlands. Matte suddenly found herself with a arm full of Tulips and she blinked, unsure of what was going on, Mattie looked up to see Lars staring off to the side trying to hid his blushing face.

"I was just… Wondering if you wanted more Tulips you know…" Lars said not surely sure on wanted to say, he would never say it out loud but during WWII he had fallen hard for the young soon-to-be Nation when she saved his life and librated him and his sister from Nazi control. Even though back then he thought for sure the young soon-to-be Nation was a man he now knew why he had fallen for the pale blonde, he was really a she, a young woman at that.

He remembered when he first saw her, or should I say, him back then. Young, very young at that, holding a gun, her eyes a tad cold from fighting so much in that damn war, silent but well respected among her men.

He remembered how she allowed them to go to the land Canada and stay there when his royal family was exiled during the war, how she personally came up to him and told him that she and her government declared the Civic Hospital where his Princess Margriet was going to be born in to be temporally extraterritorial land so his Princess would not be a Canadian Citizen and she would be solely Dutch only, even though young Canada didn't need to in his case, she did it so there would be no problems between them.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as a smile appeared on her face at the flowers in her arms, that's when he noticed her arm was rapped up. Before he could say anything about her damaged arm, America stomped over and said getting in front of his sister "Hey Druggy! Why are you here and why'd you give _my _sister flowers huh!" Lars face frowned and scowled at him as he said "That's none of your business. Me and _Matthys _are friends, so I can give her anything I want you know."

Then suddenly both England and France pulled Mattie away from the door and blocked any chance of Netherlands getting close to their 'daughter' they both sent a glare at the drug user that stood just outside of Mattie's door.

"What are you doing here you _Wanker_?" Arthur demanded as he glared at Lars who shot a glare back, Mattie blinked surprised that her family looked ready to kill and she turned to her _'Papa' _as he was leading her away from the door as he said "_Madeline _stay away from him, he isn't safe…"

"Will you guys knock it off please, Lars is my friend!" Mattie yelled out a bit annoyed that she couldn't even hang out with her friend anymore. _'What the hell is their problem I swear!' _She thought as she pushed herself away from Francis and made her way back to the door, but Mattie stopped when she felt a something on her leg, she looked down to see Kumajiro pawing her leg softly.

"Kumazero your up…" Mattie said softly, getting her bear's name wrong, and bent down to pick him up, she didn't notice the banter her brother, father, and friend was now saying to each other, the only thing she heard was from her bear who said "Hungry…" Mattie was going to say something but suddenly heard a loud smack at the door.

She turned her head as she was about to pick up Kumajiro and her eyes widened as she saw Alfred punch Lars in the face, sending him a bit flying off her porch, then Alfred said "Stay away from _MY _sister druggy! Or else you'll find nukes at your door tomorrow morning!" and then with a smirk Arthur closed the door before Lars could speak.

Both Arthur and Alfred looked at each other with satisfied smirks at what they did, but stopped when they heard Mattie yell out in horror "Oh god Lars!" and Mattie made a dash for the door so she could go out and help her close friend, but she was stopped by both Alfred and Arthur, who took each side of her arms and she was lifted off the ground.

Mattie was so surprised that she yelped as she found her feet off the ground and she dropped the Tulips in her hand, she started to kick in the air as she yelled out "H-Hey! Let me go! I have to go check on Lars! I said let go!" she struggled but stopped when she noticed they were taking her back to the front room. Francis shook his head a bit by the other two's actions so far before he followed them into the room.

Both Alfred and Arthur sat Mattie down onto the couch where she was seated not to long ago. When they sat her down she glared a bit at them and was ready to scold at them, sure she expected Alfred to do such childish things but she never expected Arthur to ether.

She felt like smacking them both across the head, that was until Arthur said "Matthew, how on earth are you and _Netherlands.._." he sounded that out like he was disgusted "Friends?" he finished as he glared out the window in hopes to glare at Lars who was rubbing his cheek.

Mattie sighed and rolled her eyes, seriously, did Arthur forget what happened during World War II? He was still in charge of her during that time! She looked at her family and said "I helped liberate him and his sister during World War II when the Nazi's took over. His royal family was exiled during the war and they needed a place to stay, I allowed them to stay here as long as they liked. During their stay, his Princess Margriet was born in one of my hospitals, due to the fact that me and my people follow the Jus Soli rule we declared the hospital temporarily extraterritorial on our land. So his princess wouldn't be a Canadian born citizen and so she would be purely Dutch, we didn't need to but we still did. After the war I guess him and the royal family were so grateful that they started to send us Tulips a few times a year, until it started to become a bit of tradition and well, we declared it a holiday after a while. Lars comes by each May to give me Tulips and so we can both celebrate the Tulip Festival together."

Her 'brother' and 'fathers' faces were stunned to hear that, and then they remembered, how Mattie and her men went off to help free Netherlands and Belgium, and how she returned with a smile while Netherlands and Belgium walked behind her beginning protected by her and her men. How Mattie offered a place for both of them to stay until the war was over.

Her family just stared at her and sighed a bit, knowing just how sweet Canada could be. And then, as they remembered how many people she was kind and nice to, they all knew more would be after her sooner or later…

Mattie suddenly spoke out as she looked to the spot where Kumajiro once was "Hey… Where's Kumafero?"

-x-x-

"Shit, that bastard didn't have to punch me that fucking hard did he!" Lars swore out as he rubbed his cheek, right where Alfred hit him. He mentally glared at both Alfred and Arthur for getting in his way of being close to Mattie, but he seemed okay with the fact that they were protective, that meant that if he couldn't be near her, than no other could ether… Now all he had to do was figure a way around them so he could get closer to the blonde.

His mind returned to the day that Canada has told her secrets, both of her's and Prussia's secrets… He mentally glared at the thought of _Prussia_, of all people that Canada could had fallen for, or told her secret to, it just had to be Prussia. He knew that if he ever saw the albino ex-nation again, he would personally make sure that Prussia truly wouldn't exist anymore when he was done with him.

Lars stopped his thoughts when he heard a growl near him, he looked down and saw Kumajiro in front of him, snarling and glaring at him. He froze when he saw the angry look on the normally kind bear, and then, Kumajiro jumped up and started to bite poor Lars.

All Lars could do… Was scream…

-x-x-

"What the?" Canada, France, England, and America yelled out as they jumped from where they sat or stood. Mattie looked out the window and watched as Lars, who was bitten all over being dragged by the leg to behind the bushes near her house, she couldn't see the thing that was dragging him away but he was really scared.

She was about to run out to help her friend but suddenly, her 'brother' and 'fathers' started to laugh and snicker at poor Lars getting mauled by the unseen thing. She glared and then she finally let her anger out in the form of a smack on the back of all their heads.

"Knock it off, all of you!" she said annoyed at them and crossed her arms on her chest. But still, enough after she hit them, they still laughed as Lars was being dragged away by Kumajiro…

-x-x-

Prussia didn't know whether to piss his pants, run as far away as he can, or to keep still and pray that Hungary would go away.

He watched Elizabeta smirk evilly as she said "Now, do you understand what I will do if you do anything to hurt that girl?…" Gilbert nodded weakly, not sure on how to respond to her earlier death threat, the evilness Elizabeta was sending off was scarier than from when she stayed at his bedside telling him to return what he took from Roderich all those years ago.

Elizabeta evilness disappeared as she said "Alright! Now lets get going Roddy-Honey! We need to go visit someone!" she turned around and took Roderich arm and then started to pull him away from the others.

Ludwig seemed both horrified and confused on what just happened, while N. Italy seemed scared and was hiding behind Ludwig as Elizabeta ran by them to get out of the house. When the door closed and the footsteps left, none of them said anything to each other… Then as an hour went by Gilbert sighed and muttered out as he placed a hand on his face "Mattie… Things are so going to be complicated…"

Somehow, someway, his Mattie was now under the protection of Elizabeta who for some odd reason would kill Gilbert in the most horrific and evilest way any person could do to a man if he did anything to hurt his girlfriend… Eh, it might be because of the fact that both of them had thought they were boys until a certain age or something like that…

* * *

Eh… Not really happy with this chapter but it suppose to help the story go forward and it also gives you a little insight on why Kumajiro torments Gilbert… Or something.

Bad Kumajiro! Bad!

:D I had a lot of fun writing that stuff about Kumajiro, he loves his master…

This chapter was… Eh a bit hard to write, short too… Next one will be much better and longer!

Oh! Also someone just pointed out a good reason why Romano should also go after Mattie's heart, so big **_THANKS_** to **The Witch of the Souls** for giving me info on that, also a shout out to **A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian** for giving me Chapter Seven's title!

Until next time~

Oh, oh! I just remembered, I read this AWESOME story by **DarkAngel2412**, go check it out, its funny as hell! The story is called _'Dairy of an Invisible Country.'_ GO CHECK IT OUT! 8D


	9. Jealous Eyes

I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form

Translations~

_Papa_- Father

_Bruder_- Brother

_Mateo_- Spanish Equivalent to Matthew

_Excusez-moi- _Excuse me

_Oui- _Yes

_Bastardo- _Bastard

_Femmina- _Female

_Matteo- _Italian Equivalent to Matthew

_Angelo_- Angel

* * *

Chapter 9: Jealous Eyes

Mattie couldn't believe it, she was going to see Gilbert again, she was going to see _her _Gil! She really did missed his laughter, his smiles, his voice, his adventures ways, his soft breathing when he slept next to her, his _'awesomeness'_. Everything about him she missed and wished had never went away, but it was due to her family that it caused him to run, well..

It was more like the thought of getting killed by that family, even though he would fight the demons in hell to have her back, that he had to stay away, but now, she was going to see him again. And it was all thanks to her _'Papa'_

"Thank you… _Papa_…" she muttered as he drove the black car down the road to his house, Francis seemed a bit startled by the soft voice that broke the silence in the car but when he glanced at his _'daughter' _he couldn't help but smile softly when he noticed her timed look and nervous smile, even though it had only been a few days, Francis could tell that she was probably feeling like she hadn't seen Gilbert in five years or longer.

Francis smiled and looked back to the road that lead to his house (mansion). He knew by now Gilbert would probably be there by now if his love for Madeline was true…

-x-x-

"Come on… Where are they? Its not awesome to keep us waiting! He said they'll be here in two minutes! Hurry up time!" Gilbert whined out loudly as he waited for Francis and his Mattie to show up to Francis's mansion. Gilbird agreed by tweeting loudly. Gilbert crossed his arms and sat down on the couch in Francis's living room and glared at the clock as it ticked away.

"_Bruder_… If you keep yelling at the clock its not going to hurry up any faster…" Ludwig's voice said as he looked at his brother in a bit of annoyance, who in turn glared at him before Feli said with a smile "~Ve… Gilbert, maybe I can make you pasta to pass the time yes?" then right after Feliciano asked that, another, in Gilbert's case, annoying voice spoke out "Feliciano! Don't you dare make that potato bastard pasta!"

Gilbert's eye twitched and he turned his head to the twin Italian brother who sat next to Antonio. He couldn't help but say very annoyed "Okay… I can understand why Feli and Ludwig are here because I asked them too but why the hell are you two here?…" he pointed at Antonio and Romano in the room who sat on a different couch.

Antonio nearly laughed but said "Francis asked me if I can come over to, besides I knew where the key to his house was, and as for Lovi…" Antonio couldn't help but latch onto the Italian boy near him as he said cheerfully "I couldn't bare to leave him behind!" Romano then tried everything in his power to get the man off of him as he growled out "LET ME GO _BASTARDO_!"

Gilbert would had laughed but didn't since he really didn't want the other two with him when his girlfriend came around. Gilbert sighed as he heard Romano fight off Antonio while Feliciano started to freak out and started to ask Ludwig to stop Romano from hurting Antonio.

Gilbert leaned back and sighed softly, he was about to close his eyes and drift off in hopes to get a nap in, when he suddenly heard from Antonio who finally let Romano go "Gilbert, my friend, may I ask you a question?…" Gilbert opened his eyes and looked over to his long time friend before he nodded.

Antonio smiled and said "How on earth were you able to date young _Mateo _for three years and keep her secret for four years without anyone knowing?"

Gilbert watched as the others looked from Antonio to him, he could clearly see on their faces was the same question Antonio had asked, Gilbert ignored the way Antonio called his Mattie in boy form and said "Well… I guess you can say it was awesome luck. I mean the signs were there you know, if anyone would notice Mattie breathing hard from not being able to breath because of the covers she had on her chest, or how soft and sweet she talks they would had noticed she was a woman all this time. Not only that but since hardly anyone ever noticed or even remembered her, not many people come over letting me and her have a lot of free time. We mostly just spent the days hiking in the mountains or going to town and having dates, she really didn't like staying home where its only her and Kumajiro." Gilbert stopped for a moment before he looked to his brother and said "That's why I tried to get away from work half the time Luddy, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her, so she wouldn't be lonely anymore… I was her friend at first when I would hang out with her but after a while I started to like her a lot more…"

The others stared a bit stunned and awed by what Gilbert said, it was tender and sweet the way he did it for her in the start as a friend before it turned into something more. The look in Gilbert's eyes and the smile he had as he replayed memories of hiking the trails of mountains or watching a movie while holding hands was something none of them had ever seen before.

Not even Antonio had ever seen that look be on him, not even when Gilbert was once in 'love' with Elizabeta all those years ago. This look and smile was unfamiliar on Gilbert but Antonio knew where he had seen this look before, it was the same look on Francis when he was in love with… Jeanne d'Arc.

Antonio only watched as Gilbert looked back to clock, trying to ignore Feliciano's awing, while Ludwig looked to his side not sure how to talk to his brother and Romano scoffing at Gilbert. Antonio looked to his side for a moment to the window in Francis's house and couldn't help but think _'If his love for her is just like how Francis and Jeanne d'Arc loved each other… I pray that they will not suffer a similar fate like those two had went through…'_

Gilbert stopped looking at the clock when everyone in the house heard a car reaching the house and the keys turning it off. Everyone was silent and no one dared to movie until they heard the car doors open and Francis voice speak out "Come _Madeline_. Gilbert and the others must be in the house already…"

And another but softer voice spoke out "Yes _Papa_…" as soon as Gilbert heard that soft spoken voice he jumped from his spot on the couch and ran to the window, his eyes widened as soon as he saw blonde hair from behind the black car make its way to Francis. Suddenly she stopped and looked up to him, her eyes wide and soon enough a smile, a soft and slow smile, appeared before it grew brighter and brighter. Standing next to her was Francis and Kumajiro.

He smiled back and noticed what she was wearing, a dress that went just a bit below her knees, it was a deep red color, her hair was in a small ponytail that was tied by a red ribbon, she wore normal shoes though and socks that went up a bit. He had never seen her wear a dress before so he was stunned to see his girlfriend wearing it but that didn't make her any less beautiful. Anything she wore was beautiful to him, no matter what.

Gilbert moved from his spot and made a dash to the door as quickly as possible.

-x-x-

She had noticed him as she made her way to her _'Papa' _she couldn't help but feel her heart beat loud and fast as soon as she noticed the deep red eyes staring at her. Her heart raced, her face flushed, her body screamed at her to run into the house and tackle the man who was staring at her to the ground and kiss his cheek. She really did miss him even though it was a just a few days.

She saw him smile back before suddenly disappearing from the window, she seemed confused but stopped when she heard the front door of Francis's mansion open up. Mattie and Francis turned their heads to the door and saw Gilbert standing there with Ludwig, Feliciano, and Antonio right behind him.

Gilbert smiled at them before he muttered her name and made his way down the steps. Mattie's heart burst harder and soon enough she to started her way at him, at first it was slow jog before both broke out into a run. When they reached each other at the end of the steps, both embraced each other in a deep hug.

They didn't dare let go in fear of being pulled apart again, Gilbert could hear that his Mattie wanted to cry and he held tighter understanding how it felt to not being able to touch each other in so long. He too missed her as much as she missed him. He heard a soft whisper come from his girlfriend "I missed you…"

Gilbert nodded and held on her more as he said "I missed you too…" then both lovers looked at each others faces and kissed softly, loving the warmth of the other, never wanting to let it end.

Everyone just watched as both lovers embraced and kissed each other as time stood still for them...

If only it kept holding still.

Francis cleared his throat and said "_Excusez-moi_, Gilbert, _Madeline_… Shall we continue this inside, _oui_?" both lovers stopped and stared at Francis and noticed the small twitch in his hands, it was almost as if he wanted to find something to hold onto and smack someone with whatever he wanted to hold.

Mattie looked down slightly and nodded to her 'papa' before slowly letting Gilbert go, and Gilbert did the same. When they felt the warmth of the other go, they didn't like it. They wanted to hang on as much as they could, but both had been broken away more when Francis walked between the two.

Both lovers cast a look at each other as they tried to look behind Francis as they walked into the house, when they finally saw the others face, both held a small smile on their lips…

But nether of them noticed the glaring brown eyes that followed them as they entered the house from the window in Francis's living room…

-x-x-

"_Bastardo_…" South Italy said spitefully as he watched Prussia try to look at his girlfriend Canada. Romano's eyes glared at Gilbert but soon landed on young _Matteo_, his eyes no longer glare but they softened and soon a blush appeared on his face as his eyes looked over her. She looked very pretty in his eyes and he couldn't help but blush. He glared again when Gilbert smiled at her and she smiled back.

He frowned and thought to himself _'Agh, that damn potato bastard… I don't understand! Out of all the people in the world she choose him! Why the hell did she choose him!' _Romano was not happy, he didn't understand why out of everyone, it was Gilbert who got to know the secret of _Matteo _and he was the one that got to kiss those pink lips…

Romano had a crush on her for a very long time. Ever since they were kids when they were still being controlled by another.

He saw her when Antonio took him to visit Francis one day, when he had seen the young colony that hid shyly behind Francis legs he couldn't help himself but to fall in love.

He loved the way her hair fell on her face, how her eyes was so different than others he had seen, how her cheeks were pink, hell back then _Matteo _was so girly that he really believed _Matteo _was a girl at first sight. It had crushed his spirit when Francis said _Matteo _was a 'boy'. So he pushed back his once feelings and treated _Matteo _like how he normally treated boys.

…But every time he saw _Matteo's _face he couldn't help but treat 'him' a bit nicer than he did with other men and boys. He knew there was something different about _Matteo _back then, something that irked him, he knew 'he' wasn't what he seemed to be. The way 'he' smiled, the way 'he' laughed, the way 'he' moved.

Romano just knew _Matteo _wasn't what 'he' seemed to be. But he never got to discover why, until now that is…

He had seen _Matteo _over the years, sure he forgot about _Matteo _like some of the over nations did but not so much. He would even sometimes go over to Canada and visit _Matteo _at 'his' house or something and they would chat. Sure 'he' treated _Matteo _how he normally treated men but he was a lot nicer to 'him'.

Romano knew that now that _Matteo _was really a _femmina_, he would love to be with her. Not only was his long time crush really a woman but she was also kind, beautiful, sweet, smart, and pleasant to be around…

But… There was just one problem with him and _Matteo _getting together… That problem was none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt, the one that was once the mighty country of Prussia. He knew he could never fight the damn potato bastard and win _Matteo's _heart but that didn't mean Romano was going to sit back and allow Gilbert to taint her, he would find a way to save his beautiful _Angelo_ from that damn _bastardo's _clutches… One way or another…

* * *

Short chapter is short…

Shit how long has been since I updated this?… -Looks at last updated chapter- Fuck its been Four months? Crap I'm sorry guys I never meant for that to happen. Right now I'm just under a lot, and when I mean a lot, I mean A LOT of stress…

I really tried to write this longer but something in my mind kept nagging at me to update. So here it is. I'm sorry its short… D:

Longer chapter next time I promise!

Also I'll give you a bit of a taste of what's going to happen

"_Why you no good cocky piece of shit!" Gilbert yelled and jumped from his place in his chair._

"_Shut it Bastardo you don't deserve her!" Romano yelled back ready to protect himself_

"_Stop it both of you!" Mattie screamed in horror as she tried to stop the two_

"_M-My Pasta…" Feliciano cried out_

Review if you like, if you don't like my story than don't review.


End file.
